A Chance is all one needs
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco are given a chance to fall in love. On her last night at Hogwarts, Hermione looks back on her seventh year and the Slytherin that she has new feelings for. One of Three. Series Complete
1. Default Chapter

A Chance is All One Needs.

By granger2malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Believe me that if I owed Draco, Harry, Sirius or Snape, the last thing I'd be doing was sitting at a computer writing to a fic challenge.

Summary: Hermione and Draco are given a chance to fall in love. On her last night at Hogwarts, Hermione looks back on her seventh year and the Slytherin that she has new feelings for.

A/N: Contra Veritas and dramione community developed The Last Night for Love Challenge. The story has been added to and will have a total of three parts. Thanks to my betas and friends: Texy, Rachel, Sam, Alex, and of course Sil.

****

Part One: A Chance is All One Needs

Hermione Granger sat up in her four-poster bed and swung her legs off to the side. She slowly stretched her arms over her head. With a heavy sigh, she read the time on her clock to be ten in the evening. Hermione lifted herself out of bed and walked over to her standing mirror.

"Considering I only slept an hour, I feel rested. My hair always seems to get three times worse once my head hits the pillow," she voiced her frustration with her unruly brown hair, a black scrunchy from her vanity was the weapon of choice against it. After pulling her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, she looked again at the mirror. Hermione was not a frilly girl; occasionally, she wore a maroon silk slip nightgown but tonight she wore her favorite nightwear, a pair of comfy hip-hugging black sweatpants and her favorite shirt made of stretchy cotton material with spaghetti straps. Between the low-riding pants and the cropped shirt, her lean stomach showed itself off very nicely.

Many mornings the Head Boy complained about her choice in sleepwear. She wasn't sure why he truly hated the outfit. He said it was the color of the shirt--ok, it was dark green, no big deal. She figured either it was really the display of her navel in front of him or it wasn't sexy enough for his taste. Either way, he never said what he truly disliked about it. Nothing of a romantic nature had ever happened between them; she just didn't see him like that, but she loved to make him uncomfortable when she wore this outfit. It was also one sure way of clearing Ron from their shared living area throughout the year. He would always blush; then state that he needed to get ready for class and leave the room rather quickly.

On her well-used desk, she saw the wide black shoebox she'd placed there earlier before she turned in for bed. Hermione strolled over to the desk to grab the box and then headed for the private living room. These rooms had been her home for a year and she was truly going to miss them--actually, she was going to miss everything about Hogwarts. Earlier that morning, Hermione had graduated with her friends of the past seven years. It was her last year at Hogwarts and her last night in this castle, but she hoped to come back some day in the future.

She sat her body down on the soft red rug on the floor in front of the fireplace; with a quick flick of her wand, a fire started and she felt the warmth start to surround her. The top of the cardboard box came off with a swift movement. The it held a few of her keepsakes from her seventh year, the first item she pulled out of the box was a folded newspaper clipping from last June, a couple weeks after she had left Hogwarts. Her heart started to tighten as she opened to read it for the hundredth time since its publication:

FUDGE MURDERED, PRISONERS ESCAPED,

Yesterday afternoon, our Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge went to Azkaban Fortress to conduct his monthly rounds to check on the security measures placed in and around the prison. The Minister personally checked on several different prisoners, the last being Lucius Malfoy, sentenced to ten years for his role in Voldemort's return, at which time it was discovered that he had been an active Death Eater since the Dark Lord's first reign of terror. During a conversation, Malfoy managed to obtain the Minister's wand and with it used the Unforgivable killing Curse on him.

After slaying the Minister, Malfoy killed the few Aurors near his cell, freed the other known Death Eater and then he approached a select dozen inmates for recruitment. His offer was of lifetime service to his lord or instant death; only three people turned him down. The escaped prisoners' whereabouts are currently unknown.

The Assistant Minister of Magic, Barnabas Collins, is already stepping into the position of Minister of Magic for the time being. He states," I know this comes as a great shock to all, but we need to remain calm in this situation. My heart goes out to the families of the fallen Aurors. Also, the three prisoners who died by Lucius Malfoy's hand were pardoned and their families have their honor back, as their debt has been repaid to the highest degree.

"Now, everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open for evidence of any of the escaped prisoners. Their names, ages and descriptions will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. If you do see any of them, please inform the Ministry at once. Do not attempt to capture these very dangerous men and women, as we assume they are already armed and dangerous. I will be meeting with foreign leaders, as well as the muggle Prime Minster, later this afternoon."

Hermione refolded the slightly faded clipping and placed it back into the box. The public had finally started to deal with the fact Voldemort was back and had grieved for their murdered Minister of Magic. Barnabas Collins exceeded Fudge in most ways; not only had he proven he was wise and levelheaded, but he was obviously not out to keep the public happy yet naïve. Their safety was his first concern; he did not turn a blind eye to the things going on in the world, instead putting policies and procedures in place for the public and the Ministry itself in case of attack. People respected him a great deal. After a meeting (shortly after the prison escape) with all Ministry department heads, he had been officially named Minister of Magic. Mr. Weasley had been appointed Assistant Minister of Magic.

The Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix started to work together hand-in-hand. Most of the hush-hush spy business was still up to the Order, but the new Minister and his assistant were kept aware of everything. Death Eater-related incidents had begun occurring throughout the country, but they had been small with no heavy death tolls. In each case, it was not a question of who had done it… but rather why? Even the Order's insiders saw no rhyme or reasons for the deaths, thefts, abductions, etc.

Voldemort's planners were within a new, tight inner circle around him and the Order had no way to get the information from there, as even Professor Snape wasn't high up enough in Voldemort's ranks. Dumbledore had one hope for a connection to the pulse of the Death Eaters: Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron (whose mother completely objected) all had become members of the Order first thing that summer. Dumbledore had asked Hermione to join McGonagall at Hogwarts during the summer to get the school ready for a brand new year and to do whatever was needed for the Order at the castle. After two final weeks at the Dursley's, Harry had left for good and began staying at Grimmauld Place with Ron and the rest of the Order. Hermione had moved into her new Head Girl dorms at the castle two days after Harry came back.

Hermione had seen Draco Malfoy a few times that summer inside the halls of Hogwarts, usually as he walked down the dungeons to Professor Snape's office. The Order had found out that Narcissa had moved to one of the family's private villas, located in Sweden; Draco had stayed at the manor alone during the summer holiday. Lucius Malfoy had not been seen that summer since his breakout; many had assumed that he was hiding out at the manor, even though it had been raided many times both before and after his escape, with no clues as to his location afterwards. His own son did not know where to find him.

Only a select few members of the Order knew that Draco Malfoy had turned to Dumbledore's side at the end of his sixth year. Since most people thought Lucius was with his son, many Death Eaters not in Voldemort's inner circle came to him for help. Draco came periodically to Hogwarts to pass along any information that came his way to Snape. When he and Hermione saw each other, Draco never said anything to her. He gave a simple nod of the head to acknowledge her and she would return it… sometimes with a slight smile.

Hermione still sat on the floor with the box on her lap. Then she pulled out a long green ribbon and, while weaving it in between her fingers, closed her eyes and thought back to the night before the rest of the students had arrived back at Hogwarts. She'd dropped off some supplies for Snape from Professor Sprout…

* * *

Hermione put some supplies down on Professor Snape's black lab desk and attached a note. As she was about to leave, she heard a noise come from Snape's office. 

She called out, "Are you all right, Professor?"

However, no answer came.

Hermione gently pushed the wooden door open a little bit more, but did not see anyone in the room. As she turned to leave, she heard a barely recognizable sound of breathing. She walked around Snape's desk and found Draco Malfoy on the floor in front of the fireplace.

He seemed unconscious, with a trace of Floo Powder on his black cloak. His arms clutched around his stomach, and Hermione noticed that the area around his entire left eye had started to turn a purple hue. Her assessment was that he must have arrived by the Floo Network; then collapsed on the stone floor. She shook him by his shoulders but he did not respond. As Hermione didn't know how bad his injuries were, she decided that it was too risky to move him down or to call Madam Pomfrey. There were only two men that could help the younger Malfoy.

With a handful of Floo Powder thrown in, she leaned into the fireplace and shouted, "Headmaster's office." Her head looked into the room, then she spoke, "Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

The Headmaster appeared from around a sidewall of his office. His gentle smile appeared and he spoke, "Yes, my dear child, I am here. What …"

She interrupted him. "Sir, please come here immediately. I am in Professor's Snape's office," She saw Snape come into view behind Dumbledore with a confused look on his face. Hermione decided to use Draco's code name just in case anyone else was there and continued, "Silverfox is here and badly hurt."

The Headmaster nodded and her head pulled back out of the fireplace. A minute later when her head had stopped spinning, both professors entered Snape's office; Dumbledore stopped short when he saw Draco Malfoy on the floor next to Hermione. Both looked surprised and concerned to see the young man on the floor.

Snape pointed his wand at one of the stone walls, revealing a hallway that appeared to lead to his private rooms. He muttered, "We'll use the first guest room to the right." He levitated Malfoy into the air and both professors followed his body into the room.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione before entering. "Please wait right outside the office door. Professor Snape is going to need some supplies. If anyone comes in, please tell him or her that we will get back to them later. Do not mention what you found, or who else is in this room with us." He stepped into the guestroom and closed the door behind him. Hermione walked into the hallway and stood by the door to await instructions.

After about ten minutes, Professor Snape came out of the room and handed her a list; she went to the potion storeroom and brought back to the office everything requested, as well as some other things she thought they might need.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Snape intoned, "please come with me," and walked back into the guestroom. He conjured up a table next to the bed, "Place everything here and go get some towels from the bathroom." Hermione placed the necessities on the metal table. Before heading in the direction he had pointed out for the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's body on the bed. His clothes had been removed, and he lay still with a white blanket covering him up to just above his hips.

Dumbledore said, "I want to be informed the moment young Mr. Malfoy wakes. I know I am leaving him in good hands." He gave her a wink and left the room.

Snape remarked, "Miss Granger, I could use some help here." She went to stand next to him as he muttered some spells to heal the cuts and abrasions. "All of the wounds are now taken care of, though is still temperature is dangerously high and needs to be manually lowered. I need to go to my office…. I am sure you are quite capable of doing this _uncomplicated_ task. Simply wipe down Mr. Malfoy's face, arms, and chest with cold water until you get his temperature lowered," he instructed her and left the room to go to his office.

"Yes, Professor Pain-in-the-Arse," muttered Hermione under her breath as she sat on the soft bed next to the pale Slytherin. She took his temperature with her wand, as she had learned from Madam Pomfrey over the summer. She was extremely worried about him but refused to let her emotions get in the way of things, so she started to wipe him down, noticing his well-defined physique as she moved the cold damp cloth in her hand. His lean build and hard muscles …

"Hermione, pull yourself together. The guy is on his sick bed and you're thinking about his hot body. You need to get out more, girl," she chastised herself.

While she wiped down his left arm, Hermione noticed the Dark Mark. She had never seen one up close before, and she mentally compared it to the one she'd seen on Snape when he'd revealed his to Fudge after Voldemort's true return. The symbol was a very dark black.

"I wonder when he got this," she whispered while she ever so lightly traced the outline with her fingers. It gave her chills at first, but she understood that he had to have it to be a double-agent like Professor Snape; the knowledge and information that the two men provided helped their side tremendously. As she worked, she decided to talk to Draco aloud, as she had once heard that talking to people in comas helped bring them around. Therefore, that might work for him as well. She talked about the new things she had learned from the different professors during the summer holiday, as he lay there still unconscious.

Hermione rose from the bedside to rinse out the bowl and wash out the white terry cloth towel in the small bathroom adjacent to the guestroom. With the bowl half-filled with more ice-cold water, Hermione re-entered back into the room and placed the bowl on the table by the bed, noticing as she did so that there was also a green ribbon with some blood on it laid there. She found herself compelled to touch it. This ribbon held his hair back somewhat when he arrived; it was soft as silk except for where the few small spots of blood stiffened it. She placed the ribbon in her pocket and resumed wiping him down with the fresh cold water.

Malfoy's temperature finally broke after an hour's worth of her work. She began reading out loud to him from a book she'd found on a shelf in the room. Snape came in about an hour later and stopped to lean on the doorframe as he commented on the scene.

"Miss Granger, it is not necessary to read to him as though he were a child… though perhaps he might wake just to tell you to shut up."

Why thank you, snarky bastard. She shrugged her shoulders at his comment. Snape stalked across the room to the bed and said, "I shall stay here with him for the remainder of the night or until he wakes."

"That's not necessary, Professor. I'm still quite awake and I'm comfortable here. I would prefer to stay, sir…. since I'd just be awake and worried up in my room, I might as well make myself useful here," she stated as she rose from the bed to stand before him.

After a few moments of silence, Professor Snape gave his decision with a raised eyebrow, "Very well. I shall be lying down in the room across from this one with the door open. You are to wake me the moment Mr. Malfoy wakes up. You are not to ask any questions of him, just come and get me immediately. Do you understand?"

She tried her best not to look overly pleased that he was letting her stay and only replied, "I understand completely." With this said her snarky professor and his billowing black robes left the room.

Four more hours passed, as Hermione remained seated next to the young man on the bed. Somewhere during that time, she ended up with her hand holding his hand as she read to him. When he awoke at five am and gently squeezed her hand, she was startled but happy. He had a sly smile on his face, but his eyes were still closed.

She spoke softly to him, "Don't try to move; I have to go tell Snape that you're awake, if I don't he'll have my head." His smile grew and he gave her hand a hard squeeze before releasing it. Hermione's body felt a lot lighter and her heart felt very relieved.

She left and came back into the room with Snape, who instructed, "Call Dumbledore from my room, and stay put in there until I come back for you." Hermione quickly went to call Dumbledore to tell him Malfoy had awakened. After she delivered the message, she sat in Snape's black leather chair by the fire to wait for an update. Due to the chair's being so comfortable and her having stayed up all night, she fell asleep there. She awoke around one o'clock in the afternoon and found Snape at his desk in his office. She asked, "Sir how is Malfoy?"

Professor Snape looked up at her and then went back to writing. "Mr. Malfoy is just a little sore, but he will be fine. He is on the train back to Hogwarts, as though nothing happened. And as far as _everyone else_ is concerned, nothing _did_ happened."

After a minute, she found the nerve to ask, "What did happen, sir?"

A long silence followed, after which he raised his head to stare at her, probably hoping this would make her back down. She decided to clarify her previous question, "I don't need to know any secrets or the gory details, but a brief summary… something… anything."

The professor leaned back into his chair and folded his hands together. "Mr. Malfoy's father finally made an appearance to him at the manor last night. Lucius wanted to remind his son about being a _proper_ Malfoy at school and to not let him down. He also made it a point that he was very _disappointed_ in Draco for not being made Head Boy and allowing a Weasley to receive the honor instead.

"Thank you for your helpful services last night. Now, go get something to eat from the kitchens and get ready for the students' arrival tonight."

Hermione left the dark dungeons, ate a snack in the kitchens, and went to her Head Girl's room for a quick shower. When she arrived in her room, she found a small note from Draco Malfoy.

Granger,

Thanks…. Oh, by the way, you have my word I won't tell Professor Snape you called him Professor Pain-In-the-Arse.

DM

Her breath caught in her chest. "He heard me say that. Oh Merlin, I hope he missed the comment about him having a hot body." She flung herself back upon the bed and hid her eyes with her arm. Then a smile appeared on her mouth that matched the one he had given when he had awoken.

In the days that followed, Malfoy acted like nothing had happened. He did not acknowledge her in the halls as much as he had when they'd been the only students in the castle. But he would show a smile from time to time when he seemed to think it was safe.

Being Head Girl, Hermione found herself quite busy; she managed to spend some time with Ron, but he tended to be most focused on being the best at Quidditch team captain and Head Boy. He mentioned after he received the letter, that he didn't want to screw it up; he worked harder on his studies, really trying hard to figure things out before he asked for her help. She was very impressed by his new attitude toward schoolwork, but also felt lonelier as a result.

Hermione and Harry spent some time talking right after meals, but he also seemed very busy. Harry now trained one-on-one with the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher two nights a week, plus Quidditch practices on top of that. When he wasn't doing either of those, Harry studied with Ginny. They actually made a good study pair, as she had a knack for being able to tell when he needed a study break, during which they go for a short walk on the castle grounds or grab a bite to eat in the kitchens.

Ginny had mentioned once that Harry gave the best foot rubs while she read. They made a nice couple, though Harry made it very clear that he didn't want to take it to a more romantic level yet since he was concerned about the whole Voldemort thing. At first he'd refused to have any girlfriend at all because she would be a target, but Ginny had reminded him that she'd already been a target of Tom once, and said that no one could be more understanding about the whole situation than she could. Which the girl had a point.

Hermione had to study in her own room or in the library; Ron studied a lot now also, but he talked to himself when he had to work through a concept or memorize a spell and this drove her nuts. Often, she would end up by herself in the library. Malfoy sometimes came in but did not sit next to her, only close enough for her to feel his presence, and somehow soothed her heart. He hadn't had his two thugs around since the beginning of their sixth year; they now hung around Pansy Parkinson and became her cronies.

He seemed to have withdrawn himself from the other Slytherins; the only time she noticed him talking with them was during meals or before class started. The rest of the time she saw him he was alone, either with his nose in a book or writing notes. She wondered if he was as lonely as she was.

One night before Halloween, after a few hours of study time in the library with Malfoy near her, she remembered that she had once found a spell to make two separate pieces of paper communicate with each other. As soon as one person would write or draw something, the other parchment would automatically reveal it. She decided to enlist Mrs. Weasley's help and asked her to send two matching non-magical journals, perfectly plain set of journals with two quills to match; Mrs. Weasley did not ask any questions and said that she was happy to help.

After receiving them, Hermione enchanted the journals to only be able to communicate with the companion journal, and saw to it that only the designated owner could use their special quill to make an entry. For anyone else using the quills or journals, they would simply write like normal journals. She also made sure that the pages would only show what was actually written to the owner of the journal so that if Ron or a random Slytherin happened to pick up either journal, all they would see would be false journal entries. Only Malfoy or herself could simply touch any page to reveal the true contents.

Before a Prefect meeting, she planted one of the journals under Malfoy's usual seat. Afterwards as he got up to leave, she spoke, "Malfoy, you dropped something."

He bent down to pick it up and saw his name on it. With a raised eyebrow he said, "Thanks." and shoved it into his school bag.

Malfoy was not totally open to the idea at first. After he laid down a ground rule, Hermione was not to bring up the subjects of Death Eaters or his family; he was fine with the idea of having private conversations with someone who possessed intelligence matching his own.

Sometimes they would write back and forth talking about professors, Quidditch or who was going to get the highest grades on tests or homework assignments. Sometimes either would write a journal entry just to vent feelings. The other would write back with understanding, advice, comfort, or a witty comment. From time to time, Draco doodled in the journal. He possessed a lot of artistic talent. He drew things like birds, scenery, shapes and many roses. He'd draw quick little versions of a single rose in the corners when he wrote. Hermione once asked him why he'd sketch roses. He made a comment about to the fact it was the first thing he learned he could draw well. So, whenever he needed to concentrate or found his mind was wondering, he found he unconsciously drew them.

Hermione noticed she'd write lyrics of the songs that were stuck in her head. Sometimes she'd write quotes from books that she'd suddenly remember. There were times he'd ask where it was from if curiosity got to him, but other times he didn't mention it. Neither saw the journal as an obligation to write. It seemed more as an escape to them from the daily life. If one of them didn't write for days, not a word would be said about it.

Hermione's favorite time happened to be when they would be a desk or two apart in the library and carrying on conversations through the journals. He'd make his arrogant, typical-Draco Malfoy statements and she'd write down her witty comebacks. One time after about an hour's worth a funny insults and put downs, they were cracking up so hard Madame Price separately threaten to throw each of them out, if they could not control themselves.

Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas since it was her last year there. The fact Harry, Ron and Draco stayed did help her make the decision. She knew her parents would understand her sentimental reasoning. On Christmas morning, a school owl delivered a brown wrapped box with a small hand drawn rose as the signature. Ron and Harry took several minutes going through a list of possible 'suspects' but they were nowhere near the true identity. Draco gave her two old books. _What is the deal with everyone getting me books? Well, I guess it makes me all that easier to buy for. _The first was a leather bound first edition copy of Moste Potente Potions and the hardbound copy of her favorite musical _Camelot_. I _guess he figures I liked it since I kept writing the lyrics throughout the journal_.

She anonymously sent Draco a black enchanted sketchbook with his monogram in silver on the back. When the artist tapped their complete sketch with their wand, it would be projected on to the wall in front of them.

He stayed the studious student all through the year. They become each other's competition in the educational aspects of Hogwarts. No one else knew just how smart Draco Malfoy was except his Professors and Hermione. They would compare grades on the assignments of the classes of their common classes through their journal entries. She noticed he did speak up more in the few classes they shared, but of course, it was usually to give more specific details to an answer Hermione just finished giving. One time it was so bad in Transfigurations, they had a heated debate over the practical uses of transfiguring colors of an object. Then Professor McGonagall told them to both wrote their arguments in essay form and to turn them into her by that Friday. She stated she would not allow them to waste any more of her class time with their debate. The 'relationship' they shared made their year go by much easier.

She knew of the things happening in the world outside Hogwarts. It was a forbidden subject in their personal getaway of their journal. Deep within her, she had known Draco being a Death Eater (even just as a spy) still had to do things any other Death Eater was expected to do. His personal demons had to be just as bad as Snape's must be. She realized how much it must kill him to do the vile things that were going on outside of Hogwarts. Somehow she could tell when he had been to a revel. It was usually the first Saturday night of the month, as he wouldn't usually write the next day. He would read what she wrote and make little doodles along the margin. It pained her to know he was hurting and she could not go to him. So often, she wanted to go to Draco's room just hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

She had to be strong for his sake. She couldn't let her depression about his spy work show in the journal. She had to write things to get his mind off the activities from the night before. Sometimes when she could not find those words, she let the songs that filled her mind flow into the journal, hopefully into his heart. Neither spoke of love… yet, they knew it was there. It just went unsaid. Yet, if an outsider could read those entries, they would see between the lines and know something was going on between the pair.

Hermione pulled out her purple journal from the cardboard box. She flipped through the journal and came across the rose he had drawn for her on Valentine's Day. The rose started as a bud then magically slowly started to bloom. Then once it was a full bloom the process would start again. When the rose was in full bloom, a single droplet of water laid on an outer petal. She knew that the drop was a symbol of a tear. He never wrote of love or his feeling for her. However, he spoke them through drawings and between the lines in his entries.

When spring had hit with the warm weather, Hermione decided to take her studies for NEWTs down by the lake. Her favorite spot had a tree for shade and a large flagstone rock next to it. She alternated between her favorite spot in the shade from the tree and on the smooth surface of the large rock.

One day she arrived to her usual spot after her last class for the day. She pulled her Arithmacy book out of her bag and went to lie down. She noticed something new on the stone underneath it. She lifted her book to reveal a painted white rose on the stone. She smiled and gently traced the outline of the rose with her fingers. She knew this rose and the artist well.

Gradually, the smile transformed into a slight frown. Her heart felt like a weight in her chest. She came upon a realization and determined to express them with that rose. She pulled out a quill with ink and wrote above the beautiful rose 'Against All Reasons' and below 'There Stands a Chance.'

She put her tools and books away and pulled her knees up to her chest to stare over the lake. Hermione spent the rest of the day to contemplate when they would get their chance.

* * *

So, that brought Hermione back to the present. It was her last night at Hogwarts and they still had not gotten their chance. They all had officially graduated and considered fully trained witches and wizards. That was not too reassuring now because tomorrow would change their lives forever. She shook her head to stop the thought process. She was not thinking of that now. She opened the parchment she received from the ceremony earlier that day. She couldn't help but smile at the first few lines. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Class of 1998**

**Head Boy: Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor Quidditch Captain)**

**Head Girl: Hermione Granger (highest number of OWLs and NEWTs in fifty years) **

**Valedictorian: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin Prefect)**

Hermione felt so proud of both of them. All three of them worked very hard at their studies. Ron finally became the person he wanted to be - Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Once he realized when he wanted something that bad enough, he did anything he could to achieve his goal. It may have taken her years to get her best friends to study, but she was glad they both came around in the end.

As the class's valedictorian, Draco Malfoy had given a speech to the crowded Great Hall. He stood at the podium the room silenced immediately. Professor Snape looked like a proud papa. Not only did the Slytherin House have the valedictorian but also the House Cup for the first time in six years, by five points. Professor McGonagall was equally pleased. Gryffindor held both Head Boy and Head Girl and the Quidditch Cup.

Hermione couldn't remember Draco's entire speech. He spoke of the time of change and of the unknown future. The speech was simply beautiful and masterfully written. He knew he had to please both sides of the war. He couldn't proclaim, right there on the stage, against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He also could not push Voldemort's values and ideals. His speech did not go into details; he let the individual conclude which chances and future he meant. She almost thought the speech was about their 'chance' at a relationship and their 'future'. But only the speaker knew the real thought behind it.

She scanned down the paper and laughed when she got to some of the lines at the bottom.

**Next Minister of Magic-Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw)**

Most told her she was a close second. She figured it was because she was muggleborn. _Oh well, I wouldn't want the job anyway_. _They can keep the fame and glory! Thank you very much._

**Most Changed- Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)**

Yes, he certainly did. He went from a boy most thought was a squib to the first picked to go into Auror training. He was the fastest with his wand that year… well, second to Harry that is. He was the quiet know-it-all of the class… well, second to her that is.

Hermione started laughing when she thought about how much Goyle changed too. Of course, it was due to the fact sometime in the 6th year he announced he was in love with Crabbe. Then he used an irreversible spell to turn himself into a girl. The only thing uglier than Goyle as a boy was Goyle as a girl. Professor Snape was so pissed off and was actually speechless. It was hilarious sight with the Head of Slytherin house stood in front of him with terror, rage, and disgust all at once in his face. She was glad Colin got a picture of that for their common room bulletin board.

**Most Likely to Succeed -Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)**

She had many choices on what to do with her future. She had two universities offering her a full scholarship. The ministry offered an apprenticeship to the department head of her choice. Dumbledore even hinted that she would be the first person he would contact for the next open professor position.

**Most likely to be featured in a Witch Weekly Scandal-Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)**

Of course, there was no doubt about that. She had slept with tons of boys from all four houses. The only standard she had was that the boys had to already have a girlfriend. She preferred the excitement of being the other woman. With that, she spent more time in the hospital wing recovering from hexes from furious girlfriends, than all the Quidditch players from all four houses put together.

**Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch-Harry** **Potter (Gryffindor)**

Her best friend was a natural at it. He managed to catch all the snitches in through his seven-year of being Seeker, except three. He had three offers in his hand by the time he entered his 7th year from professional team, who wanted him right then and there. He told them he would let them know as soon as the war was over. Due to the fact, he was not sure if he'd…

She placed the flyer from the ceremony in her keepsake box. Hermione muttered a spell to shrink all her packed belongs and placed them in a small jean purse hanging on her bedroom door. The clock near her four-poster bed read twelve a.m. She rubbed her neck as she proceeded into the living area. She was glad she took that nap before dinner for it was a painfully long day….

* * *

The Order's sources told Dumbledore right after the leaving feast; the fact Voldemort was going to start the last battle of the war by attacking Hogwarts at dawn. Dumbledore had called a meeting right before that and told the prefects, Ron, Harry, and her. Harry seemed a little shaky but determined. He came over to place a kiss on the check and said he was going to stay in the Headmaster's office, which was now the Headquarters within Hogwarts. Ron told him he was going to come back later to check on him. He was going to be right there for him. Head Boy or not; Ron was a best friend first. Hermione was proud of how Ron took all of this. He may have been The-Boy-Who-Lived's 'sidekick', but he could be a leader when he needed to. Hermione helped the Headmaster place the security wards on all the entrances into the castle and from the towers' tops. 

The Heads of all four houses were told to send all DA members (members fifth year and up) down to the Great Hall. With the professors by his side, he relayed news to the gathered students. He wanted to give them time to mentally prepare for the events they were about to go through. The plan was any DA members willing and able to fight were welcome on the back lines on the school grounds. All other DA members not outside would be stationed throughout the castle.

All members received a special device to alert the Order, if they saw any trouble. The device was slightly bigger than a galleon and dark blue with the letters DA on them. All they had to do was break the device, the thickness of the heavy cracker, and the Headquarters became alerted and someone would be there very shortly. The device also acted also as a locator for the students. Hermione was proud of the fact they decided to continue DA. She created those devices and hid them for the past eighteen months in Dumbledore's office. Only the highest members of the DA knew about them. Hermione made enough for all of the student body, just incase there was an unexpected invasion upon the castle.

The remainder of the students, who were not aware of what the dawn brought, was given hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies with a sleeping potion in them. The Slytherin common room received more tempting goodies of butterbeer and brownies. The sleeping children were to be brought together and held in a very heavily guarded room. They would not be woken until everything was clear.

All of students that decided to fight signed up with any Prefect, Head Boy, Head Girl, or any professor. In addition, if they were to later change their mind before they go outside, it would be perfectly understandable. It was just as brave to be on the inside as it was to be on the outside. They were to stay in the Great Hall until the younger students had been taken care of. The house elves provided pumpkin juice and sandwiches. They mingled as they waited and some had questions for the professors.

* * *

Hermione settled herself into the warm red lounge in the Head living room. The Ministry already arrived with their Aurors. They patrolled around the castle, the grounds and the Forbidden Forest. The other students were tucked away in a second, more secret Room of Requirement. Only the Head of Houses, Madam Pomfrey, and the Order of the Phoenix knew its location. She had helped to get the room prepared over the summer with enough cots for the entire student body and emergency supplies. Professor McGonagall was to be stationed there and kept watch within the room. 

She wondered what Draco was doing tonight. He wrote yesterday that he would not be able to write that day. He gave no reasons why. She had not seen him since the graduation ceremony ended. He quickly followed Professor Snape out of the Great Hall. He gave her a fleeting glance as he walked out. Their eyes held each other's only for a few seconds. To them, it seemed like an eternity and yet still not long enough. Their eyes said all the things they had not spoken. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he was going to make it back. She wanted him speak what his heart felt.

Hermione was very worried about what tomorrow … no, it was past midnight, what today might bring. Tears started to roll down her checks and she made no effort to stop them. She tucked her cold feet under her and leaned over the arm of the furniture. Hermione never thought about the fact Draco might not survive this war.

She needed to think the thoughts she had forbid herself to think of since their relationship started. Her mind went through all the things she had not said to him. Or all the things she had not done with him. They balanced each other out. She could never pass the sarcastic comments with her two best friends, the way she did with Draco. Who was going to challenge her mind, if he never came back? No one else made her face light up, like the sight of him in the room.

Draco made her feel special by … well, just the little things. The comments he would never make to anyone else. He had shared his insecurities with her. Before this year, she thought the arrogant prat never would've had any doubts about himself. Then there was also the touching things he did to show her how he thought and cared about her without use words. She would have to speak to Dumbledore about taking that rock by the lake with her. Hermione often found herself outside to just see the white rose. _How could I go on living knowing I am never going to hold or kiss the man I love with all my heart?_

Her body shook with the heavy sobs she had held in for so many months. Hermione felt as though every bit of her strength had left her body. She needed to calm herself down because this was getting her nowhere. She spoke aloud to herself, "Granger, pull yourself together. You were sorted in the Gryffindor for a reason. You need to be brave for your sake and Draco's."

She was so swept up in the grief that clenched her heart that she did not hear a noise come from inside her bedroom. Her hands reached up to dry the tear lines on her face. However, a firm hand stopped them. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer that it was him with her now, not just her imagination playing a cruel joke on her. Hermione felt her head being raised by a warm hand lifting her chin. "Hermione, open your eyes," a male's voice huskily requested as he called her Hermione for the first time.

She opened her eyes to immediately see her only love knelt in front her. His silver orbs looked deeply into her chocolate ones. She felt him reach her very soul by his deep gaze. Draco's pale hand moved to caress her soft check. She nuzzled her face into his soft hand and brought her hand up to hold it in place. She could hardly believe Draco Malfoy was finally with her tonight.

He still wore the clothes he had on for the graduation. His gray dress shirt made of silk and black slacks. He looked to be worth a million galleons. The sight of him in front of her on his knees took her breath away. Her blonde companion with the body of a Quidditch player looked incredibly sexy. The look in his eyes spoke compassion and love. This alone sent serge of heat through her body. His trademark smirk appeared on his lips, as she looked at him, knowing how good he did look. Yes, the word arrogant came to her mind. The fact was true, but he was still arrogant and one of the many reasons she loved him.

Draco maneuvered himself next to her on the red lounger. His arms snaked their way around her body and pulled her close against him. She placed her hands on the silky material feeling his heart beating very fast under his shirt. She rested her head on his chest, as he ran his long thin fingers through her curly locks. Hermione could've stayed there in Draco's arms forever. The sound of his heart sounded like a lullaby made only for her. She wanted to take in every detail of being in his arms: the smell of his expensive cologne, the warmth his body gave off, the soft hum that came from him to sooth her and the perfect way their body fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle interlocked together.

Hermione felt him lean slightly back from her body. She moved her head off his chest to look at him. Draco moved his hand to the back of her neck and whispered, as he pulled her forwards, "This is my last chance."

With this statement, he captured her lips. The feel of his soft thin lips against her own was heavenly to say the least. He pulled his lips off hers only a little, but only just to recapture them repeatedly. His kisses left her only craving more. She never got enough of them. Hermione felt a slight moan escape from the back of her throat, as he deepened the kiss. This only pushed him along and his hold on her tightened. She could tell he made efforts to slow down the kisses from soft and gentle to hard and demanding to light and tender again.

Moments later, they pulled apart breathless and held each other. His hand slowly ran up and down her side. They silently held each other and looked out her window to the starry sky.

After a few moments, he pulled himself out of her hold suddenly. His face looked full of pain as he grasped his left forearm. _Oh no, he is being summoned_. She saw the pain in his face start to subside. They did not say anything to each other; such a fragile moment one word might shatter the magic of the night. He rose from the lounger and offered his hands to her to help her up.

Once on her feet, he gave her a mischievous smile and bent over to pick her up into his arms. Draco carried her back into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. She started to speak but he silenced her with a single finger to her lips. He took her hand and held it in his; as he did when he awoke, after she took care of him the night his father paid a visit to him. He raised her hand to his lips. Draco delicately placed a kiss on her hand and whispered to it, "My love."

With that, he swung his cloak over his shoulders and did not to look back to her. He threw the powder into her fireplace and spoke, "Professor Snape's private office." With a flash of green flames, Draco Malfoy left behind the warm and love of her to the cold future unknown.

Hermione sadly watched him disappear into the fireplace. She let out a heavy sigh and wrapped her arms around herself on the cozy bed. In her mind, she replayed the short time period that they were together and cherishing it. As she turned over to face away from the fireplace, she heard a small clink from beside her head. She lifted her head and found a small silver box next to her. Hermione opened the lid up to reveal round silver pendant on a long chain. On the front, she saw his white rose engraved on the front. She turns it over to read the inscription, 'Against All Reasons. There stands a Chance.' She pulled the chain over her head letting the pendant fall right above her bosom. She spoke in a soft tone with a slight smile; "A chance is all one needs."


	2. Enough Love for Another Chance

Chapter 2: Enough Love for Another Chance

By: granger2malfoy

Summary: After the final battle, Draco leaves to find Hermione. As he tries to find her, he looks back on the final battle and the events that took place. Draco also deals with a forgotten past that lead up to him becoming a spy for Dumbledore. Draco/Hermione

A/N: I hope you enjoy the second chapter. This is done in Draco's POV. I want to thank my betas and my close friends: Texy (my Gryffindor sister), Samantha (my plot bunny princess), Alex (a lovely girl, not a guy), and of course Sil (my Slytherin brother… who looks cute in pink bunny ears.)

"That took longer than the battle did," exclaimed Draco Malfoy as he walked out of Dumbledore's office. After four hours of non-stop questions from the Ministry officials, he accounted for details on his duty for the Order and was allowed to leave. There was plenty of proof for his spy work for the past year; they came to the conclusion he had truly been on their side during the final year of the war. "You've thought the fact I killed ten Death Eaters, including my own father, would've been enough. But noooo. The bloody Ministry has to be 'thorough'. Thorough my arse."

A chuckle came from behind the ranting Slytherin. He stopped in his tracks to turn around. His Head of House followed close behind him and stated matter-factually, "After close to seventeen years of playing double-agent, I will not complain over the paperwork and red tape. Draco, just be glad the worst is over. You are a free man with no longer two puppet masters to pull your strings and no line to balance on."

As the Potions Master passed him, Draco thought he saw what looked close to be a smile on his face. Professor Snape never smiled; today would definitely go down in history book of Hogwarts. Not only was Voldemort defeated within in the castle, the snarky professor who was known for his nasty attitude came close to a real smile. The blonde Slytherin shook his head in disbelief; he needed to be pinched and he knew just the witch to do it. A sly smile crept across his thin lips.

Draco silently headed down to the dungeons with the professor to his office. The older man sat down at his large wooden desk while he pulled out two glass goblets and a bottle of red wine. Draco walked straight over to the stone fireplace across from the desk. As Snape was about to exit the room with his hands full and appeared ready to celebrate, he turned to watch his most prized pupil leave to celebrate in a similar manner. With a handful of floo powder, he huskily spoke, "Head Girl's bedroom."

He threw down the glittery powder and left the professor alone in the room with a full-blown smile on the mentor's face.

Draco entered Hermione's room to find it empty of her and quite on the chilly side. He pulled his black travel cloak tight around him and searched to find the reason why it was so cold. Above her desk, a large stain glass window appeared wide open. He strolled around her unmade bed and over to the window to shut out the offending cold air. Her window overlooked her favorite spot by the lake with the weeping willow tree. The half-full moon in the starry sky lit it up. His arm reached forward and pulled the window closed with a small squeak.

The doorway from her bedroom to the Head common room showed no sign of life within the room. He strode into the living area and noticed the fireplace was out also. The room was unoccupied except for her furry feline that remained asleep on her red lounge. The empty cloak hook by the room's entrance hinted she had gone out for a walk. Draco knew Hermione had an equally rough day compared to his; everyone within the castle walls had a mentally and physically rough day. She probably was unable to fall asleep. She probably needed him tonight when the dunderheads held him up from the Ministry with their bloody red tape. He let out a heavy sigh and advanced across the room to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and remarked, "The game is afoot."

Draco let the painting close behind him and turned to face the keeper of the room. He never entered the room this way… ok, he'd only been there just once before. The portrait was of a blonde girl at the age of sixteen dressed in eighteenth century burgundy robe with a French lace trim. Her curls were pulled back with a black ribbon to the left side of her head. She looked up from the simple cherry desk and addressed him, "Young man, you did not enter the dorm this way. What is your name, good sir?"

His shoulders straight back and held his head high. In his silkiest voice, he replied, "My name is Draco Malfoy. I was a Slytherin Prefect for the graduated class. I am looking for the Head Girl. Did she leave by this way?"

The girl within the painting rose from her desk and walked around it to have appraised the young man appearance with a smile of approval. "So, you're Draco Malfoy. I have heard Hermione mention your name when she read out of her journal, as she came and went from the dorm. Are you the reason she left here crying about an hour ago?"

Surprised by both the statement and the question, the fear started to build within his chest. Now, he was worried about her disappearance. Draco responded, "She was crying? I arrived in her room not even five minutes ago. Did she say anything as she left?"

"I asked her where she was heading to at this late hour with her cloak on. She muttered a word in between her sobs. I could not make it out clearly. It began with a R. Something like Ro.. or rui .. I am sorry I could not be more of help than that. Do you have any idea where she could be? I am terribly worried about her," replied the portrait replied as she pulled out an ivory lace handkerchief out of her pocket.

His mind and heart started to race as he processed the little information he had about where she might be. She left her dormitory alone, about an hour ago and she was crying. The hour had to be close to ten o'clock in the evening. Her cloak meant she must've headed outside. The weather seemed to be clear but getting slightly colder as the night past. Hermione had not seen Draco since during the battle. He was certain she knew he was safe. What else could she have gone to? He began to think out loud. "Ro… Ro.. Rose. Could the word have been rose, like the flower?"

The pretty girl looked thoughtfully toward the floor and then back at his troubled face. She nodded a little. "Possibly, but I can not say for certain. I did notice she wore a new necklace that she must have received sometime the night before. She was clutching at it as she hurried down the hall."

"Thank you, my dear lady. I think I do know where she is. I'll bring her back here to the comfort of the rooms. Please send for an elf to make her bed and start the fires. If she has been out there this long, she will need to get warmed up. Oh, if you wouldn't mind, have the elf bring her up some tea or cocoa with a small snack. She probably did not eat much tonight. She should be back here soon. Thank you for all your help," offered Draco as he turned to find Hermione.

He had not taken two steps when he heard the portrait exclaim, "Maybe you are worthy of her heart."

This statement made him stop dead in his tracks in the empty hallway.

Worthy of her heart? No, I shall never be that. His eyes closed as he lowered his head and felt his heart tighten as if it were it being squeezed hard. Draco forced his silver eyes to open and muttered loud enough for her to hear. "No, I am not worthy of such a precious gift. I will do everything and anything to one day be allowed to be worthy her heart. If I ever can, once she knows. . . . "

He stopped himself. She had enough to deal with the today with all the sacrifices of the final battle. She did not need to remember the burden he created and carried for a year now. Tonight, he was going to do that all with in his power make her the happiest girl in the world. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

Draco started his journey down to the front entrance of the castle. With the dull ache inside his chest, he recalled the pain the day had brought to her....

* * *

The first time Draco saw Hermione was around nine in morning. The fighting began three hours earlier at dawn; he spent the morning fighting against the Death Eaters he arrived with. All he wanted was to find her and make sure she was unharmed. When he found Hermione, she leaned over a fallen classmate from Hufflepuff and preformed a few quick healing charms on him. Ron Weasley, Head Boy and one of her best friends, came into view on her left to cover her while she worked her magic.

Throwing off his Death Eater mask, Draco rushed to both of them and helped fight off the many enemies that surrounded them. Ron continued to hex back and forth with a small man. Peter Pettigrew backed against a high wall of the castle to fight off the much taller red head. The hatred in Ron's face was very evident by the red color in his entire head and the anger in his blue eyes. Draco had been told of the many betrayals of the silver-handed man.

Lupin approached their small group of allies as Hermione helped the Hufflepuff to his feet. Between the curses and hexes Draco threw and dodged from a masked Death Eater, he barely made out Pettigrew throw the Avada Kedavra at his opponent. Pettigrew must have missed because Draco heard Ron's voice scream the curse back at Wormtail with hatred dripped off every syllable of the same Unforgivable. Ron's curse worked and the man screamed as he was hit with it.

Draco knocked his own attacker off his feet and unconscious. With a quick binding spell on the Death Eater, he turned around to see Ron standing in front of the dead man. _This must've been the first life he took._

The light side tried to avoid the Unforgivables unless absolutely necessary. It was in his case, but it still hurt deep within most the first time a person took another's life.

Without any warning, a similar green blast hit Ron directly to his back. Hermione screamed in utter horror to see her best friend killed before her eyes. Ron's dead body fell forward to reveal the person responsible for his death. There stood the killer in familiar Hogwarts robes with the left sleeve rolled up to show the Dark Mark on her forearm. With a triumphant smile, Luna Lovegood pointed her wand to the nearest student ready to strike them down. Within a second Hermione's wand reached past Draco to execute the Ravenclaw, who took her best friend's life. The girl flew backward straight into another Death Eater and knocked them to the ground.

Draco quickly turned his body to hold Hermione in his arms. Her knees gave at the feel of his embrace. She slowly crumbled to the ground, overwrought with her grief. He bent down and held her tightly as he tried to calm her down. Yet, it was not the time and the place to deal with the emotions that flowed within her soul. Lupin took a place between Draco and the next approaching Death Eater, the one who got knocked down by the cursed Lovegood. Hermione's cries started to slow and she wiped her eyes. With a slight nod, he helped her off the ground onto her feet. Lupin's Death Eater did not waste any time and his first curse for Lupin was sudden death.

Another black robed Death Eater came closer toward Draco from the left. He focused his effort on him. After he threw his first hex at his opponent, he heard Hermione throw a leg-locker curse toward Remus' killer. But she must have missed for Draco heard a familiar voice shout, "Crucio!"

Hermione's blood curdling scream came from beside him as she fell to the dark green grass. To end his battle with haste, he threw the killing curse to help his love. Draco saw Hermione on the ground with legs pulled against her chest and tears down her face from the pain of the curse. He stepped in between her and man who cursed her. The Death Eater raised his wand to cease the pain of the curse on Hermione and removed his mask. Draco already knew the man who placed so much pain on the fallen girl at his feet. He had done the same curse to Draco many months ago during his father-to-son chat.

Draco stood straight and defiant in front of his father with his wand pointed straight at his heart. Lucius Malfoy smirked at his son with the belief written all over his face that his son would step down to his father. With a loud shout of two words from Draco's mouth, the man's similar gray eyes went wide with disbelief, as his one and only son ended his life.

The younger Malfoy walked slowly to his father's dead body. He stared at the man who caused him so much grief and misery. The only things he taught his son were lies and how to hate. And hate he did, he hated the man he once looked up to. His father's eyes were still open from when the curse hit him. He knelt down and closed the eyes so very much like his own. Draco closed his eyes and said a quiet goodbye to the man he once was proud to call father. He felt a hand gently rub his shoulder. He opened his eyes to the deep chocolate eyes he had fallen in love with. A single tear rolled down her soft tan cheek, which he stopped with his warm hand. His voice came out very softly, "This is not the time for tears, love. We still have a snake-eyed bastard to send to his grave, but for keeps this time."

The corners of her lips tugged up to form a mischievous smile. She pulled him up close against her perfect body. Into his ear, she whispered, "A kiss for the first one to find and kill that sorry excuse for a dark lord."

"If it's Potter, I'll have to kill him. You realize that, don't you. So, I'll just take that kiss now," he hotly hissed in her ear and tried to turn her to capture her lovely lips. Her body against his made him ache for more of her touch. He needed to get a grip on himself and tried to tell himself to settle on a kiss … for now, and collect more later on.

She pulled out of his grip with a smile on her face; she raised her wand and shook it at him. She saw another Death Eater about to attack a Gryffindor fifth year and threw a hex at him. Draco shook his head to get the boiling blood to cool that started to burn through his body the moment he felt her breath on his neck. He knew the feisty brunette could hold her own; since she temporarily dealt the worse blows possible already that day. He chuckled to himself and headed off toward the last place he saw Potter. Draco wanted to collect his kiss; the sooner the better in his mind.

* * *

The cold wind off the lake brought Draco out of his memory. The lake laid still about ten feet away but the slight breeze from the lake and the slight chill of the night air came right at him. The large gray stone and weeping willow lit by the partial moonlight cast upon them shown both places where uninhabited.

He paused in complete confusion and decided to go over the facts again. She left her dormitory about an hour and a half-ago crying while she held on to my gift. Where else could she have gone to that had to do with him that started with ro or rui ? Maybe it also had to do with the deaths of her friends today. It was probably the first time she got hit with the Cruciatus curse …

His eyes squeezed shut as the horror of the realization hit him with full force. He had known that today was not the first time she experienced that Unforgivable curse. Into the night air, he whispered, "No… she can't remember now… it had been a year…. Not a sign…," his eyes flew open, "rui… Ruins. Oh great, Merlin! She is at the Ruins. She remembers. Bloody hell."

His legs took off in a full-blown run toward his destination. He needed to refresh his own memory before faced her about the day that changed Draco's life forever.

* * *

Draco's sixth year was one like none other; to him it almost seemed as if it was someone else's life. After his father was sentenced to ten years in the Azkaban earlier that summer, his hatred had grown to new extremes for the boy-who-unfortunately-still-lived. The summer started with his father's quick trial. Draco was allowed one visit to his father's cell with his mother at his side. The furious man ordered him to get a hold of Potter and to hand him over to his master for vengeance. Draco had no problems with that order in any way. In fact, he personally offered his services to the Dark Lord with the promise to hand over the famous Harry Potter during the last week of school their sixth year. In return, his left forearm received the Dark Mark to remind him where his loyalties were to stay.

The sixth year was uneventful for Draco, for he was focused on the sense of purpose he had in life. Those propose was what kept him going day after day. He kept to himself and laid low to keep out of the light of suspicion. His grades improved to the point he was just under little-miss-know-it-all. In the privacy of his dorm room, he read all he could from his father's books on the Dark Arts that he brought with him. His known plan within the Inner circle of Death Eaters was to deliver Potter. But his personal agenda was to be the one to end the golden boy's so-called life. Draco found out Potter had received additional, private Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons a couple times a week. He also made a point to read the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts books he found inside the school. He figured it made sense to know what the enemy would do before they had a chance to do it.

All his hard work and patience lead up to the last day after exams. The Dark Lord modified the plans of capturing Potter. His master wanted Harry Potter to seek him out; and what better way of doing that than to capture the best friend, whose father was in the Ministry, to use as bait. A Hogsmeade trip was planned for that Saturday, as a relaxation day after the long week of exams. The strategy was to simply find the redhead and deliver him to a Death Eater, who would take him straight to his master. That was the plan; till he ran into an 'old friend' in the hallway to the Great Hall the night before.

Draco walked out of the hall with his loaded bag of books on his shoulder. He walked straight into a human wall, which caused him to fall back and land on the cold stone floor. As he hit the floor, Draco yelled, "Watch where you're going, you stupid… "

He quickly shut his mouth when he saw who the stupid git was. Viktor Krum was the human barrier that stood in front of him. He held out his hand and helped Draco to his feet. Krum had not changed much in the two years since he'd seen Krum last. Krum was still in excellent shape and appeared much older than the seventeen year old from two years ago. The Quidditch star began, "Sorry there, Draco. It was my fault entirely. I vasn't vatching vhere I vas going. "

"Don't worry about it. The bag just made the fall a little harder than usual. So, what brings you to Hogwarts again?" asked Draco as he pulled the heavy bag back on to his shoulder. It was not everyday a guy literally runs into the most famous Quidditch star at the moment while he exited the Great Hall.

Krum's faced seemed to beam at the question. He appeared dressed to impress with a navy dress shirt, nice black slacks, and his black traveling cloak with silver trim. His black leather boots were very expensive pair like Draco wore on special occasions. Even his dark silk hairs looked perfect. He looked past Draco into the Hall. "I asked Dumbledore if I could stay the night. I am surprising Hermione and taking her around Vogsmeade tomorrow. "

Draco turned to see where he was looking at. Granger stood near the door talking the Weasel's little sister. Neither girl had noticed the new arrival; but Ron, who stood and waited for the know-it-all, did and shot a death glare at the Quidditch star. It was well known the couple wrote each other often during the past two years; but also it was not serious… at least, yet. It was common knowledge that Ron liked the mudblood too. She was clueless on how her relationship with the rich and famous Quidditch star affected one of her 'best friends'.

At that moment, Draco altered his plan for a much more devious plan. He watched as Weasel gave up on the girl and left the Hall to avoid the little reunion about to occur. Just as Weasley got within listening distance, Draco turned back to Krum and said, "Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea. But the lunchtime crowd at the Three Broomsticks probably won't give you two any peace and quiet. There is a spot where you two can have a nice picnic without any interruptions. It is not well known except by us Prefects. It is called the Ruins. It is just past the Quidditch pitch. Just ask a house elf to pack a picnic for two and they will be able to direct you."

"That's a great idea. Plus, she vill consider it romantic. Perfect, I owe you one Draco. Next time you vant to catch a match, let me know and I'll get you great seats. Now, I need to surprise my lady. See you later, Draco," replied Krum with a wide smile on his face. He left Draco to head over to Granger.

Draco did not turn to watch him meet up with her. He enjoyed himself as he watched the Weasel debate with himself whether or not to come across the hallway and hit Draco. Not only, the fact that Draco talked one-on-one with the famous Quidditch star. He also set up the perfect romantic date for Krum with the girl Weasley was in love with. The whole plan got better by the minute.

Draco flashed the furious Gryffindor his best smirk and walked down towards the dungeons. The perfect game was set, with all the pieces in place. All he had to do was to wait for tomorrow to play out. The jealous Weasel was for sure to show up the next day during the couple's little picnic. Gryffindors were known for their bravery and to enter dangerous situations without much thought; especially that member of the 'Golden Trio'.

Everything seemed to be going right. He watched as Krum left with Hermione for Hogsmeade right after breakfast. The nineteen-year-old gave him a wink as they left the castle. The sun shined in the cloudless, bright blue sky. Draco reached the Ruins a half an hour before he figured they'd show for lunch. Hidden well by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he patiently sat on a fallen oak tree and waited for the show to begin. Draco played out was about to happen in his mind. Weasley would make his 'surprise' appearance; Hermione would be outraged by her friend's action. Draco had observed enough fights between the two friends to know she would yell at Ron, walk away with Krum in a huff to leave, and Ron behind alone. That would be the moment Draco placed a quick body-bind on him and wait for the Death Eater to pick the lover-fool to deliver him to his master.

Krum and Hermione arrived with picnic basket in hand at one o'clock that afternoon. Krum picked out a clear grassy spot in the middle of the Ruins to lay the stripped blanket down. She kneeled on the multi-colored, stripped blanket and unpacked the basket full of goodies. Hermione wore a simple light blue, strapless summer dress with white leather sandals. Mudblood or not, she looked very beautiful with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Draco was not blind and knew she could look good when she put effort into it. She had been wearing her hair up a lot that year.

He shook his head and focused on the task of observation. Maybe she'd let some useful information slip about Harry; but Draco was not close enough to hear what they were talking about. Luckily, he brought his bag of tricks with him; for just such an occasion. Inside his leather school bag, he reached into a secret compartment to pull out a small black velvet bag. With a quick spell, the bag enlarged to the same size as his book bag. The bag and its contents belonged to his father but since his father sat in Azkaban. He figured he might have some use for it during the year. The open bag revealed his father's invisibility cloak that he used for his Death Eater missions.

The school bag he brought with him, he hid in a hole under the fallen tree he sat on. The light cloak sat on his wide shoulders and he snapped the silver clasp inside of it. He lifted the hood to over his face and left no trace he was there at all. He silently strode closer to the seated couple. They sat across from each other as they ate the lunch of sandwiches, fresh fruit, cheese, crackers, and cookies. Draco took a seat on a nearby a fallen stone pillar close enough to hear then. He was surprised how quiet the two were. They made idle talk about his last game that he won, of course. Also, some talk about him wanting to visit her at her house during the summer. She looked very uncomfortable and made up an excuse saying she would be staying with friends during the summer. Her parents planned a trip to Greece for their anniversary. She mentioned she might be able to meet him at Diagon Alley one or two times during the summer.

When the lunch ended for the two, there was still no sign of Ronald Weasley. Draco did not worry and knew the boy was too predictable with an appearance most likely in about thirty minutes. They packed up the remains of the lunch back into the basket. Hermione offered to tell him about the history of the Ruins around them. She walked around the circle of crumbled, white pillars and told the story of the founder's traditions. He knew she earned the term know-it-all for her knowledge on the many areas; her knowledge on the Ruins even surpassed his own.

He watched in amusement at the actions of the guy and girl. Krum gave her body many hungry looks when she was not looking. Draco could tell he was waiting for the moment to make a move on the lovely girl near him. Her date did not pay attention to a word she said. But unknown to him, she could tell he was not listening. She must've had plenty of practice with her two close friends who rarely listened to her over-abundance of knowledge.

Draco followed the two around the small area but made sure he could not be discovered. He listened to her recite the more recent history of the Ruins while throwing in a few nasty words toward Krum without a change in her tone, to prove he was not paying attention to her. Krum's attention was completely on her: on how her dress moved against her perfect arse, her long to-die-for legs, and the curves of her breast with small amount of cleavage showing. Of course, Draco noticed all of that too. But he was not the one on the date with her.

By the look on her face, he saw she was losing patience for her hormone-driven companion. By the look on Krum's face, it appeared he was planning to make an unwanted move very soon. Draco looked around for any sign of the red headed friend. Now, he started to worry for he could tell it must be close to three o'clock and the Death Eater due to arrive in an hour. As he scanned to edge of the forest, he heard a smack like a hand hitting flesh. He turned around to see Krum very close to Hermione and rubbed his newly redden cheek. Draco could not tell what he did but it was obvious it was something she didn't like. He had been at the same end of her hand from a similar slap during the third year. He had to give her credit that she had enough guts to slap him.

She quietly walked over to the basket on the ground and went back over to her date, who looked in complete shock. Hermione shoved the basket into his empty hand and yelled, "I think you know your way back. Get out of my sight and don't you dare write me ever again, you slimy bastard."

He moved forward and looked about to apologize. Before he took one step to bridge the three feet in between her and him, her wand was drawn and pointed at a more personal area on his body. Her voice was dangerously low and full of hate, "One more step and you won't be able to ride a broom for a month. Don't you even think I won't do it!"

Draco stood there torn between amazement and amusement. The girl had more nerves than he gave her credit for. He watched as she stood her ground while looking beautiful and painfully serious. Krum got the hint and wordlessly walked away from her and back to the castle. She did not lower her wand till he was out of sight.

Draco knew the show was over. He needed to go find Weasley and get his arse out there before the Death Eater showed up. He walked back to where he had hidden at the edge of the forest. Once safely hidden by the forest, he took off the cloak and packed it away as he thought of the places the red head might be brooding at. He walked out of the forest and noticed she still stood there. He could not make out her face as he continued to advance toward her. Hermione's arms hugged her stomach, as she did not move from the spot where she had threatened her date.

Just before he was not ten feet away from her, she suddenly turned and pointed her wand at him. With her reddened eyes and thin tear lines down her cheeks, it was an unexpected sight, for the girl who looked ready to maim. She hastily lowered her wand. Her face seemed to relax as she saw who the intruder was. She spoke to him, "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"I'd hate to be the person you did expect," commented Draco with a smile as he approached her with and acted like he had not seen everything that just happened.

Hermione laughed and brought her hand up to wipe away the evidence of tears. "Yeah, lets just say he would not have been able to walk away from here."

He couldn't move for that she had just laughed at something he said; just like she did when she was with her friends. He was absolutely stunned by the fact she let her guard down to him, of all people. He started to walk past her and then stopped about two feet away from her in the direction of the castle. Draco turned around and asked, "Are you going to be ok, Granger? Or do I actually get the chance of making the top marks next year with you out of the picture?"

Her hands landed on her hips and a smile on her face, "You think you got what it takes to top me?"

Before he could stop the words that popped in to his head, he answered, "In more ways than one?"

She looked taken back for just a second and then shook her head. Her eyes could not meet his and a slight blush came on her cheeks. He did not mean to say that, especially after he had just witnessed first hand of an unwanted act, let alone a sexual comment. She took two steps toward him with a hint of mischief in her deep brown eyes and a sly smile. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips. She said, "Really…. Well, we'll have to see about that later. Won't we?"

The emotion in her face changed quickly as if suddenly realized to whom she was reacting that way to. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again. He saw the pain was still there. The sight made his heart feel like it just got five pounds heavier. He remarked, "Yes, we will when the time and place are right, which is not right now. Enjoy the rest of day of this beautiful day, Granger."

Draco walked away from the Ruins and the girl who had seemed to melt his icy, cold heart. He got lost in his thoughts as he reached the Quidditch Pitch. He stopped and remembered what he was doing before she aimed her wand at him. He was going to find Ron to hand him over to the expected Death Eater.

"Bloody hell," cursed Draco and realized it was too late. He marched back to the Ruins to confront the expected Death Eater and explain how the plan failed. Draco knew he would be severely punished for it; but there was no time. Plus, the plan didn't seem so important to him now, for some reason. He tried to understand why as the Ruins came into view.

Draco froze immediately at the sight in front of him. Hermione sat on the same fallen stone pillar he had. He assumed she'd go back to the castle. This was the last place a muggleborn whose best friend was Harry Potter should be with a Death Eater due to apparate at any moment. True, he was a Death Eater too; but he didn't mean any harm to come to her. Then fear hit him as he realized what most Death Eaters would do if they found an attractive young lady alone. And that was about to happen at any moment. She had to get out of there, now.

"Granger," he shouted as he rushed to get into the Ruins. She turned her body toward him as she saw him a sly smile appeared on her soft lips. Then a sound came from behind her and she turned around to see a wand about an inch from her face. The blood in Draco's body felt as if the blood stopped moving. The black robed Death Eater pulled down the hood to reveal their identity. His steps slowed as he approached Hermione and Bellatrix Lestrange: the highest Death Eater of the inner circle, well trained in all ways of the Dark Arts, and the Dark Lord's most loyal servant.

She stood there with a pleased smile on her face. Draco knew it was a bad thing that it was she who came to collect the bait. He stood some chance of tricking the usual stupid Death Eater out of the kidnapping her. He spoke to woman, who he called aunt, a few times since her escape from the Azkaban. She was very intelligent; but her arrogance and sadist habits were her weak spots. Draco's only choice to attack her was when she was not looking. Without any warning, the lady Death Eater yelled, "Crucio."

Hermione's body fell backwards off the pillar. She landed onto the ground with a loud scream. Her lovely legs drew up against her chest. He had to stop himself from going to her side. If he had, Hermione would still be handed over to the Dark Lord and he would die instantly. Her body shook with the pain that coursed through her body. Bellatrix raised her wand to end the girl's agony. He knew what it was like to be feeling the pain of the Cruciatus curse. His father placed it on him many times since the Dark Lord came back. He demanded Draco to be prepared for his service to his master and to be one of the best.

His aunt strode over to the pillar where Hermione sat when she arrived. His legs carried him to the pillar as his eyes remained on Hermione. Bellatrix picked up Hermione's wand from the stone and handed it to Draco with an arrogant smile. He felt like slapping that smile off her evil face. He held her only defense she had in his hand. She moved around the stone obstacle between her and the Gryffindor. With the Death Eater's wand still pointed at her, Hermione slowly raised her body off the ground and stood before her. Draco saw the bravery in her face and she needed it, now more than ever.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood slightly taller than Hermione. She circled around the younger girl, who kept her head straightforward, as the female Death Eater was silently appraising her. Her eyes looked straight into Draco's but he could not read those eyes. His mind pleaded with the Merlin for her to be able to read the regret in his eyes.

Draco truly was scared by the whole situation. Not for himself, he was scared for the young lady he had just fallen in love with today. _In love? Yes, or at least the start of it._ Love was a new emotion for Draco. He never loved anyone or anything. He certainly never received any love either. The pain deep within his heart and soul he had never experienced before. He realized it must be love he felt for the first time. And he'd be damned to let the one person he did love be handed over to the merciless Dark Lord. He needed a cunning plan as his house was known for to save this muggleborn.

"Well, it appears that you changed your plan without notice, Draco. Usually it is not wise to change a plan without our master's approval first. But I think he will forget that since she is obviously more valuable for our cause than the best friend Weasley," stated Lestrange as she stopped next to Hermione. Hermione's eyes never left Draco. He could see her face twitch a little when the Death Eater spoke of the plan. Her eyes turned a dark color with the hatred he used to always see in her eyes when she looked at him.

His aunt moved away from the girl and over to where Draco stood. She walked behind Draco while she watched Hermione. She began again, "I am not sure how he tricked you here, my dear. He promised to deliver Potter's best friend to the Dark Lord. It is even better he was able to get you. Well, not better for you, my little mudblood. With you as bait, Potter will immediately leave the safety of the castle to find you. Besides being the know-it-all close friend, are you also his girlfriend?"

Hermione did not answer the question immediately. Draco knew the answer and wished she would just answer the question. He knew the Death Eaters would be even rougher with her, if she was Harry Potter's girlfriend. Since she wasn't, she was slightly safer for the time being. After a few long moments, Hermione finally spoke, "Yes."

Draco closed his eyes, for that one wrong word meant only more trouble for her. His head shook as he opened his eyes to see into hers. The word of explanation was written within her lovely brown eyes - _Protection_. Her Gryffindor attitude was protecting the younger Weasley from the same situation she found herself in at the moment. His shoulder felt the pressure of the woman's cold left-hand rest there.

"How clever of you, Draco. Yes, I think this will guarantee you a position within the inner circle with your father. Before I deliver her, I think you should get a reward for all your hard work. How about a lesson on Unforgivables? Yes, I think it would be most appropriate; since you will not be able to join in on the fun later. I don't think the master will mind a little treat for you. You try it once without any instructions and let me see how you do." Draco felt the hard tip of Bellatrix's wand run slowly down his cheek as she spoke.

He swallowed hard for he knew this was a test. He saw Hermione intake a deep breathe and hold it with her eyes closed. Some how she understood he had to do it_. Thank Merlin_, she closed her eyes for it was hard enough on him without seeing the fear in her eyes. With a silent wish that she may one day forgive him, he slowly raised his wand. "Crucio."

With a flash of light, Hermione shrieked and flew backwards; for he had not done it as hard as Bellatrix had. Hermione's blue dress had grass stains from the falls to the ground. The woman behind walked around him and stood to the side in between her body on the ground and him. She glared down at the girl whose bushy brown hair escaped from the pony tail holder. Hermione rose to her feet and stood head held strong at the older woman. On her cheek, a cut had formed just under her eye from her last fall with some mud around it. A tiny single droplet of blood formed from the cut and rolled down her cheek to almost look like she cried a tear of blood. The sight broke Draco's heart and then the anger hit.

The woman criticized, "Now Draco, you can do better than that. It's not simple swish of the wand. You have to truly mean to hurt the person and want to watch them suffer. Watch me." The Death Eater raised her wand to Hermione again. Her eyes were wide open and her body tightened to ready herself for another.

Draco closed his eyes with a deep breath he mustered all his anger caused by the wretched woman in front of him. With every fiber in his body full of hate, his eyes that burned with the anger he felt. His wand rose to his aunt's back and yelled, "Avenda Kedavra!"

A flash of blinding green light flew out of his wand and hit her directly in the back. The strength he put into the curse caused Bellatrix's body to be thrown forward. She knocked into Hermione and they landed behind the next section of broken pillars. Draco's chest heaved as his breath raged. He threw both wands to the ground and ran to where they ended up. He shoved the dead body of his aunt off Hermione. Her eyes remained closed and her chest rose very slowly with her breath. His legs gave out from under him and caused him to land on his knees. He touched her muddy cheek and pleaded, "Merlin, I can't loose you now, Hermione. Even if it is only to hate me again, please wake. Please don't give up on me."

Draco lifted her motionless body into his strong arms. He did know the only place he could go. He was not sure if he'd be able to explain everything. He just needed her to be okay and didn't care if he ended up in Azkaban with his father.

Everyone seemed to still be down in Hogsmeade, for the grounds and the castle where empty of all students. He headed down to the dungeons without seeing any one. He hoped his Head of House might give him a chance to explain; before he called for Dumbledore and before the headmaster called for the Ministry officials. The Potions Master's office door was open but the room was empty. Draco laid Hermione's body on the stone floor so her body would be straight.

As he stood before her, the office door shut with the owner stared down at him. Professor Snape rushed to the girl's side and checked her pulse. The man gave Draco a confused look and pointed his wand at a wall within the office to reveal a secret hallway. He levitated her body onto a bed in the first room on the right. He turned on his heels to face his blonde Slytherin and stated, "I will give you a chance to explain what happened once I take care of her injuries. Till then go sit in the room across the hall and wait for me."

Draco entered the small room as the Potions Master directed. Once he took a seat to and a chance think out all that happened. He heard his Head of House place wards on his room to make sure he was not going anywhere. Everything in his life changed in the past two hours. He went from plotting to abduct Potter's red headed sidekick to killing a Death Eater to save his know-it-all he fell in love with. Draco rose to his feet and paced inside the small room and waited for the professor, who was also a Death Eater, to come back to ask some very hard questions.

Perhaps thirty minutes passed before Snape came into the room. He told Draco to tell him everything and that it better be the truth; for he was only giving him one chance to get a straight answer. The truth was exactly what he got. Draco explained everything from his father's demand for him to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord to his carrying her body into his office. He did not think about the words he used. He just had to tell the whole story …the truth to someone he knew would listen to him.

Professor Snape only asked a few questions to clarify some details of his story. He silently sat in a small chair inside the room as he processed the information Draco's problem. He finally rose from his chair and stood face to face with the younger Slytherin. He then asked a question Draco never imagined he would ask, "After today's events, do you still want to be a Death Eater, Mr. Malfoy?"

After a short moment of shock, Draco looked straight at his professor and replied, "No. But I really don't have a choice at this point. The Dark Lord would kill me the instant I do not return back to him. Plus …" His silver eyes moved away from the black eyes of the professor's. After a moment, his voice lowered and continued, "There is no way to make it up to her."

The last part came as a surprise to the Potions Master. With his trademark smirk and raised eyebrow, he responded, "True, you would be killed if you never returned to the Dark Lord. Yet, I may be able to help keep you alive and out of Azkaban for placing an Unforgivable on another student. And at the same time _make it up_ to her. My solution will be extremely hard and will take _complete_ trust in me. Wait here and consider it, while I check on a few things."

The Potions Master left him alone in the room again and replaced the wards back on the room to ensure he stayed there. Draco paced the room and took into consideration what the professor might be able to do to help him. After about twenty minutes, the sound of the wards being lowered and the Headmaster entered the room with a very serious look on his face. Draco closed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple, he mumbled, "Just when I thought this day could not get any worse."

Dumbledore took the seat across from Draco and started, "Well, young Mr. Malfoy, you could be dead at the hand of Voldemort from killing his most loyal servant. So, yes the day could have gone a whole lot worse… but the day is still young. So, the fact you and with a much more forgiving old man should make the world a slightly better place for you all things considering."

Draco looked up from his hands. His voice rose, "Forgiving? I plotted to have a fellow prefect abducted so the savior of the light side will go to meet his death. I stood by and let a Death Eater place the Cruicatas curse on a different prefect. Then I did it myself to Hermione. I say that should earn a few years in Azkaban with my oh-so-loving father. The man, who will kill me the moment I get out; if she doesn't beat him to it."

He walked away from the Headmaster and stared at a large painting of the ocean on the opposite wall.

Dumbledore pulled out a small box of candy and began, "I have said nothing about Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like a lemon drop? They are quite good, not too sweet and not too sour." Draco turned for a brief moment back to the Headmaster and shook his head and returned to the painting. Dumbledore chuckled and continued, "Actually, I cam here to offer you a job, of sorts, to work toward repayment of the acts you have committed. It will not be easy by any stretch of the imagination. I offer a job of reporting and working with another to spy against Voldemort to help our side in this war. In return, I am sure a realistic story can be created on to why a high ranking Death Eater was killed and your plan failed. We can leave Miss Granger out of this completely."

"I am not so sure Miss Granger will not agree with your payment method. I am sure she will want me shipped off to Azkaban the moment she wakes."

"She was already awakened and I assure you she has said nothing about shipping you anywhere. When she hit her head, it had caused memory loss of the whole situation. The last thing she remembers is you walking away after she slapped Mr. Krum for his unwelcome _advancement_."

Draco let out a heavy sigh that he was holding. He turned to the man seated in the chair in the middle of the room and asked," Do you think it is a permanent memory loss?"

"The brain is a very complicated thing. But no, I do believe at some point her memory will be triggered and come back to her. The time frame when that will happen can be a few hours to many years with a very slight possibility of never. She could be told a partially altered version of what has happened with taking you out of the picture completely. I would advise you should tell her one day. For if she was to remember on her own, she most likely would not react well to it. You will always remember what has happened and I think that is punishment enough. Be friend her and help the Order of the Phoenix, you will be well on the way to repair and repay the damage you have done against her and the acts against our side. What do you say?"

After a few minutes of turning over all the possibilities, he walked over to the Headmaster and offered his hand with his services. Snape entered the room to witness the Headmaster taking Draco Malfoy's hand. The Headmaster spoke, "Wise choice young man. Your training in your new role in this war starts now and he will be your instructor. He will teach you everything you will need to stay alive and safe under two masters. I offered him a similar offer a little over fifteen years. Hopefully, your service will be for a much shorter time."

Dumbledore turned to walk out the door. " Oh Mr. Malfoy, Please keep in mind, I could've easily took away your Prefect badge for your crimes. But you will keep that title. You were also to be named Head Boy for the coming year because of your dedication to your grades and your leadership qualities. Unfortunately, you have lost that title. That will be my punishment for you. The other punishment is the fact that this day will stay with you forever. One day she will remember. How she will handle the information, I do not know. But that will be something else you will have to deal with when it happens."

Draco slowed his pace as he reached the Ruins. He had not been there since that day a year ago. It felt like twenty years ago. He had been through so much since then. It was time to face the past he so carefully avoided for all these many months. Hermione came into his view on the same pillar as she did before Bellatrix showed up. Her black cloak flapped in the light breeze. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms and chin rested on them. His heart pulled tightly as he saw the tears run down her soft cheek. For he knew he was the reason for those tears.

She had every reason to hate him; even without the memory. He tormented her friends and her for the first five years at Hogwarts. Yet, she had given him a chance. Last summer when he saw her in the halls of Hogwarts, she almost looked happy to see him. The son of a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy who willingly received the Dark Mark the summer before that. True, she knew he worked on the side of the light along side Professor Snape; even if she did not know the reason why he switched sides. The beautiful Gryffindor know-it-all passed him in the hallways.

She even nursed him back to health after his father paid a visit to him. Lucius Malfoy's temper had a very short fuse; especially when it came to failures by his one and only son. He yelled, cursed, and hit him for not being the top of his class, for not being named Head boy, and failing in his first mission for the Dark Lord. Hermione sat by his bed all that night with the task of lowering his temperature. It was almost like a dream to him and he lay there very still as he took it all in. He remember everything she did and said; from the comment on his hot body to the light tracing of his Dark Mark with her finger. All her actions made him love her more and more.

* * *

Draco's feet stepped toward his love that sat on the fallen stone. As he stepped closer, his shoe broke a wooden twig and alerted her that she was not alone anymore. Her small hands wiped away the wet lines on her face and stood up to face him. Hermione looked so gorgeous at that moment; even with her puffy eyes and slightly red little nose. Under her cloak, she wore a snug red tee shirt with black letters that spelled WICKED. The black jean hip huggers made his breaths become deeper and full of want. He shook away those thoughts and focused on the reason for her tears.

Her voice came out raspy as she spoke, "As much as I hate to say it, it good to see you're alive and for the most part unharmed. I guess you've figured it out that I have regained my memory… of that day."

A long thick silence followed, he could not find the words to state how he felt. She walked past him to head back to castle. He shoved his cold hands into the pockets of his black pants. What could he say. He had all year to tell her himself; but he kept putting it off. Now, it was too late. He made all the pain she had to deal with that day five times worse. All of it was his fault.

Her voice came from behind him. "I do not remember everything. I do not know how I ended up in back at the castle. I guess I can assume you brought me back."

Draco turned to face her. The moonlight against her back made her presence glow. The sight of her at that moment was breathtaking. All he could manage was a nod of the head in agreement. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. After a minute of quiet thought, she released the breath with a sigh while her eyes reopened and looked into his. The feelings of grief, confusion, and betrayal swirled in her brown eyes.

She seemed to have found the strength within her. "At first, I thought it was just a dream I awoke from tonight. Or more like a nightmare about you and that evil woman. My body remembers the pain in body receiving those curses. But something told me to come back out here tonight; that I'd know the truth. Yet, I do not know how I could've forgotten it. Or why _you_ did not tell me. The last thing I remember is hearing you shout the death curse at her back as she was about to place her own on me. Before she apparated here, you came back to warn me, didn't you?"

Draco lowered his eyes for he could not meet hers. "Yes."

He heard her cloak's movement against the grass and her footsteps approach him. She stopped about two steps in between them. Anger was placed in her every word. "Did you set it up; like she said you did?"

"Yes, the plan was to lure Ron out here with his jealously of Krum. You were to walk away with Krum leaving him alone. I was to secure him and wait for a Death Eater's arrival. I was to hand over the best friend of Potter to be used as bait to get Potter out of the protection of the castle and the Headmaster."

Hermione took a step back away from him. She started to piece it all together. "So, when Ron did not show up, why didn't you just let her take me as _bait_? Why did you decide to put yourself at risk by coming back here to warn me? When you could've pleased you master by handing over Potter's best friend, the mudblood know-it-all. What made you decide to change your evil plan; you worked so hard to develop?"

Draco raised his head and met her gaze. He saw the furry that boiled in her eyes. He died a little more inside with each minute that passed. It was time to come completely clean to the woman he loved. He answered, "You."

She looked taken back by his answer as if it was not what she had expected him to say.

He continued, "I waited under my father's invisibility cloak for Weasley to arrive and I watched you. I finally was able to see past your Miss little-perfect-act," he took a step closer to her.

"There was a beautiful girl who was more than the brains of the 'golden trio'. More than the little know-it-all who raised her hand at every question in class. The moment you slapped him I started to respect you. You didn't give into his wants and you didn't go get your little friends to stand up for you either. I saw the fire in your eyes as you told him to leave. I knew that if I'd hand you over to the Death Eaters… they'd take away more than… just your fire. I could not allow that to happen. I did my best to get you out of there alive, which you are."

Hermione's face went through many emotions as he told his explanation. Then her face settled into a cold mask like face. She spoke very matter of factually," I see. I can not thank you for saving my life; since you're the reason it was in danger to begin with. I can not also hex you for placing the Cruciatus curse since you were basically forced to do it at wand point. However, I can thank you for choosing to join the light side after that day. The reasons why you did I am not sure of. But we could not have fought against the dark side without your help and that is what really matters. Goodbye Draco."

Hermione walked away from the Ruins and Draco, with her head held tall. She remained a strong, brave young woman. She and her Gryffindorish even thanked him for joining their side. It would've been so much easier on him if she would've hit, screamed, hexed him… anything. Yet, she didn't; she simply walked away from him and left him alone with his guilt.

When he had left the Headmaster's office an hour ago, he planned on telling her all the words he never told her. The words of love he knew she needed to hear. He had planned on showing her all the ways her loved her. But the words still remained unsaid and his one chance had passed.

The next morning he headed for the hospital wing. The battle ended at noon in the Chamber of Secrets the day before. The chamber was the furthest Voldemort got within Hogwarts. He went to open the chamber through a secret entrance from the outside of the castle and to let the Death Eaters in. It was a brilliant plan because no one thought to set wards on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

At the point where Harry had lost track of Voldemort, Harry took one look at Ginny Weasley, who was holding her own against a Death Eater. He turned to Draco, who came and offered his assistance. Harry said to him, "I know where Voldemort is. I have to beat him to the Chamber of Secrets. If you do not see me come out in a half-hour, have Snape help you seal the Chamber for good. Oh by the way, you break Hermione's heart, I'll come back to haunt you." He turned with a smile on his face and ran back into the school.

What happened down in the chamber was still unknown. There was an explosion beneath the castle after he had been gone for twenty minutes. The explosion did not harm the castle or the grounds but a shook the ground slightly. At that moment, all the remaining Death Eaters felt the pain of the Dark Mark disappear forever. All knew Lord Voldemort was dead; but were not sure about the boy-who-might-not-still-live.

Professor Snape and Draco entered the bathroom to find a huge hole in the floor. They found Harry's body covered in rocks and levitated him to the hospital wing. The lightening bolt scar on his head still emitted a slight green glow as Harry was on the brink of death.

Draco entered the hospital after a rough night's sleep and without any breakfast. Students of different years and houses occupied many of the beds. Two beds lay at the very back of the room across from each other. Both were closed off with white curtains around them. As he approached the one on the left, Snape came out with a sad look on his face. He put his strong hand on Draco's shoulder as he passed him. The Headmaster had died in the middle of the night. His body was found in the Chamber an hour after Harry was brought to the hospital. It seemed he helped Harry to defeat the Dark Lord up to the very the end.

Draco turned to the curtains on his right. Harry Potter had still not awakened yet and there was nothing else anyone could do but wait. He pulled aside the curtain to enter it but stopped immediately. He could make out Potter was not alone. Next to his body on the bed, a familiar bushy head laid upon the young man's hand. Hermione had finally fallen asleep; but not leave her last, best friend's side. He closed the white curtains back to let her get her sleep. He knew the only thing to bring Potter out of his unconscious state was already there. And he'd leave her alone to work her own, special magic on the Boy-Who-Still-Lived.

A week passed and Draco had all his business with the Order finalized. He would still be there if they needed his help. Nothing else needed to be done; for the Ministry had cleaned and wrote all the reports.

Draco's things were all packed and sent to his manor that morning. He had one thing left to do before he left the castle. He mounted his expensive broom and headed for his destination.

Draco had good odds that Hermione would be in her room at the moment. Potter awoke the day before and she needed to catch up on her sleep. He arrived at the Head girl's window and found it closed. He took a pebble he brought with him for just such an occasion and hit her window lightly. The change in the colors behind the glass showed movement in the room. Hermione opened with window and stuck out her head to see what the noise was.

With a smirk on his face, he maneuvered the broom in arm's distance to her. He stayed there with a slight smile on her face. Draco knew he won points with her on originality. His hand reached into his cloak and pulled out a single, long-stem white rose with a rolled up piece of paper attached.

She accepted the rose. "What this for?"

Draco moved closer to her. Into her ear, he whispered, "For an apology and the reason."

Before she could question him, he reached into her curly soft hair and tugged at the black ribbon that held her hair up. The ribbon fluttered in the wind and her long hair fell down onto her back. With a sexy smirk, he stated, "I seemed to have misplaced my favorite green ribbon almost a year ago. I need one to hold my hair back for the trip back to the manor. I am sure you do not mind."

He let his other hand let go of his grip the broom. Draco sat there and pulled his hands behind his head to tie the long ribbon around his hair. He knew the movement showed his well-defined body in the tight, gray short-sleeved shirt he wore.

Her eyes took in the sight of him and her cheeks turned a slight red hue. The eyes filled with desire. Then Draco saw within her eyes something different. He placed his hands on his broom. Draco gave Hermione a slight nod of the head as he turned to leave. A smile crept over both their lips as he left. He felt incredibly happy at the sight of love still there in her eyes. _Maybe there was enough love there. Enough love for another chance._

THE END

…Who am I kidding, to be continued.

Special note from author:

First, it is so cool to be able to finally call myself an author. Wow… Second, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is one more chapter to this story. I can't wait to share it with you. I should have it posted on Sunday. Third, if you like Draco/Hermione pairing or like my work, I have posted a short song fiction. It is my first and I'd like to see if you like it. I would be interested in doing more, if I have what it takes to do song fics. Please check it out. Thanks and for all those who reviewed and check back for Chapter 3: The Reason.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

crystal369 Thanks for your kinds words. I hope you didn't cry during this one. Of course, I think I might have when I wrote it. And believe me this is not over yet!

atexasphoenix Now, why would I taunt Sil? ;) True, he does need to hurry his arse up and get his fic done and posted. Much love goes out to you all in Texas. We'll always have the few seconds of perfection in RoK. ;)

Charolastras Thank you for your praise. This is my first finished fic and I am glad you liked it.

ShylaMalfoy By no means am I a writer…. Well, other than hp fics. I know how you feel about this fiction touching you. I loved the whole idea and the plot bunny would not leave me alone till I finished it. Thank the heavens I have a great support team behind me. And thank you for your praise. I feel very honored. Nice screen name, by the way.

SugarCrazedGenius Of yes, I have more to come and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for taking the moment to review.

Kristina I love roses and I felt it was the best to show that the love was there; even if it went unspoken. I am so glad you thought my story was beautiful. Another chapter is on its way. Thanks for the high praise.


	3. The Reason is You

****

The Reason is You

By: granger2malfoy

Summary: Hermione deals with the unresolved past with Draco. She stays with Harry and is invited to a beach party. At the party, things start to heating up on the dance floor. Draco/Hermione rated: R

****

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewed the past two chapters. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please note the later parts of this story get VERY hot. They are not for young children or people with a weak heart. Thanks to all for joining me through my first fan fiction. Also note, I don't own Harry Potter, Sting - Desert Rose, or Hoobastank- The Reason. A girl can only wish for those things and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched Draco fly off into the horizon on his broom. The wind picked up and blew her hair every-which-way. She raised the beautiful white rose and inhaled its wonderful fragrance. The sun with its soft colors of reds and pinks was about to set low in the sky. Her hands pushed back a little from the windowsill and laid the rose on her desk by the window. She untied the small, crisp white piece of parchment and unrolled it. In very precise writing it read:

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

She re-rolled the note and held it in her hand. _The reason is me._ A smile crept across her soft lips and a blush appeared on her checks.

"Well, speak of the devil," spoke the male voice from behind her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow as she continued to look out the window. "And here I thought you were on his side."

The sound of the rustle of jeans came from the direction of her bed. She felt him rest his large hands on her shoulders. Harry softly spoke, "You know I am on your side, girl. Look, all I was saying is it is true what he planned was terrible. But that was a year ago. And you admitted yourself that Draco has changed. Ok, so you did not know he had an evil, Slytherin scheme going on in his sixth year. Does that really change all the good he has done? Or the friendship he started with you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Can I see what he wrote?" he asked.

She handed back the small roll over her shoulder and stared out on the setting sun. Harry took it from her and made his way back to her bed. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and turned away from the window to face her bed. Harry sat next to Ginny on her four-poster bed. Ginny had been especially quiet as Hermione explained everything that had happened with Draco Malfoy and her. The youngest Weasley's knees were pulled up under her chin as she leaned over to read the note Harry held in his hands.

Ginny smiled as she silently read the note. "Well, you did tell him you did not know why he changed. It looks like you got your reason. And it looks like a good reason to me."

Hermione hugged her arms across her chest to hold herself. She was so unsure about how she felt about him. Over the past year, she fell in love with the arrogant git. The fact she just recently remembered the day that changed him really hit her hard. Her heart and mind kept changing how she felt about their whole relationship. Yes, she was absolutely attracted to the sexy prat. Yes, he did niceties; just like the perfect rose and the touching note. Both caused her heart to race. However, the fact he placed an Unforgivable on her just still did not sit right with her. "I just can't seem to get past the fact of him placing the Cruciatus curse on me. I'd rather take it than put it on a friend."

Harry rose again off the bed without effort and stood in front of her. In an understanding tone, he said, "Of course, none of us would. First, you have to remember Hermione. When it happened, you were not considered a friend of his. Second, he was still a Slytherin. I am almost certain Snape would've done the same thing. Hell, he might've even enjoyed it a little. At the time, he did what he thought was the best way of getting you out of there alive. You cannot expect Gryffindor actions from a Slytherin. Draco has changed and shown remorse over what happened.

"Look, I am not telling you to grab a broom and follow him into the sunset. What I am saying is, you need to take some time to figure out your feeling for him. From the way it looks, I am sure he will wait for whatever decisions you make. He might still be a git, but you love him. Don't you?"

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and searched her heart for the answer. _Do I still love Draco? _It only took a moment for her heart to admit the truth._ Yes. Yes, I do._ A single tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded her confirmation to Harry's question. Yes, she loved Draco Malfoy; but her heart still ached from the forgotten past and the deaths of her friends.

Harry slowly pulled her into the tight confines of his strong arms. She felt all the tears release from her body. Hermione clutched on to his shirt and wept for her friends, who she missed so much. She felt Ginny behind her and embraced the both of them. She knew she was lucky to still have them in her life, yet, she missed Ron and Remus so much.

After a few minutes of a good cry, Harry pulled back a little and stated, "Hey, I think I have some good news that will help you with your problem of needing time and space." She looked into his glimmering, emerald eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Today, I sent an owl with my acceptance letter for the position as Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. I figured that would've made Ron really happy. Plus, they made an offer very much worth my time and effort. Besides the great pay, they are giving me two apartments: one close by the stadium and one on a beach."

Ginny squealed in delight at her boyfriend's good news. Hermione beamed at her best friend and was glad he decided to take the position. After all the things he had been through, she knew his soul needed to have something that he loved to do. She remarked, "That's great, Harry. I thought Ron was going to burst when you got the proposal last summer. But how does that help me with my problem?"

He laughed as he pulled away from the arms of his two favorite girls. Harry started to pace around the room as if he was thinking of the right words to say. He finally stopped when he reached them. "Right now, what you need is time and space to deal with everything with a close friend to be there for you. Why don't you stay with me over the summer, Hermione? Just 'till you figure out what you want to do. Look, they said I am getting a two-bedroom apartment at both places. I know I'll just be worried about you if you stay at your parents all summer or if you decided to get your own place. So, what do you say?"

She glanced over to Ginny. The sixteen-year old gave a nod of approval. "I think it is a great idea. Plus, I have it on good authority he prefers red-heads," said Ginny with a smirk.

Harry chuckled as he placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist to draw her closer to him. "Not true, I prefer just this red-head, thank you very much. So, what do you think Hermione? Pretty please. Hey, I'll even cook for you."

Ginny tried to hide her laugh in his shoulder. With an exasperated look, Hermione stated, "Okay, okay. Let me stay at my parent's house 'till the first of July and then I'll move in with you for a while. Man, you didn't need to threaten me with your cooking."

"Oh, that does it. You're in for it now, missy!" exclaimed Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. He suddenly moved away from Ginny and headed for the cornered Hermione. With one quick movement, he picked her up and threw her on her bed. He pounced on her and tickled her under her arms mercilessly. Of course, Ginny felt she had to join in on the fun and started to tickle under Hermione's knees. After about ten minutes of her pleas, the youngest turned her efforts on her boyfriend, who was known to be extremely ticklish. Poor Harry didn't stand a chance against the two playful girls.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "Where in the bloody hell are all my clothes?"

The ebony haired thief leaned against the doorframe of her room. With a sly smile, Harry stated, "Birthday boy's prerogative."

"Your prerogative is for me to go around the house naked for the rest of the day?" questioned Hermione with a hint of frustration in her voice. She searched her closet for a single piece of clothing in her now empty closet. Her fluffy, pink cotton robe tied at her waist was not what she wanted to spend the rest of the day in. Her hair was still wet from the shower after the lunch she fixed for both of them. When she came back to her room from the quick shower, she opened her drawers and closet to find them completely empty, except for her bikini.

"No, but thanks for the offer." She turned to give him her deadliest evil look. He covered his mouth to hide his smile as he chuckled. "All you have done since you arrived here is mope around inside, when you have a beautiful beach right outside the back door. It's my birthday and we are going down to the beach to have a good time with Ginny. I am not taking no for an answer, so you better get it on or you will be skinny-dipping this afternoon."

After he closed the door and she heard him shut the door to his room, she huffed, "Fine, Potty."

"I heard that."

She stuck out her tongue at the door.

"I saw that too. Stop wasting time and get the bloody thing on. Ginny will be here in less than five minutes."

Hermione mumbled as she undid her bathrobe and pulled out the two-piece suit from her top drawer. The robe hit the floor as she stepped into the little, black bottom piece connected at the sides with silver ties. _I have not been moping. True, I have finished the books for my first year at the university. But I have never been a lay-on-the-beach girl._

She lowered the halter-top of the bikini over her head and tied it at the nape of her neck. With a black scrunchie, Hermione pulled back her hair to get it out of the way till she reached the water. _I just don't feel like playing in the water right now. Ok, so I haven't been in the water since my first day here. I am perfectly content to stay inside and read my books with a nice, cold ice tea in my hand._

"You ready for the beach, girl?" asked Ginny as she knocked and entered into Hermione's room. Her suit was a navy one-piece with thin straps. It may have been a one-piece but came down very low to reveal a lot of cleavage. The navy suit looked good on her and showed a dusting of freckles all over her body. The redhead handed her a red beach-towel as Hermione put her sandals on.

Hermione adjusted her top in front of the full-length the mirror and picked up her sunglasses on her vanity. The girls headed out of her room and into the hallway. "Yeah, I'm ready. I can't believe your boyfriend hid every piece of clothing I own, except this."

Ginny laughed as she lowered her sunglasses from the top of her head to the bridge of her nose. "Since I suggested it, I can believe it. My mother used the technique, when I refused to go somewhere. It worked for a while; till I hid a spare outfit in the bathroom."

Both girls found Harry at the backdoor waiting for them. He wore dark green swimming trunks that came down to his knees. His smile grew at the sight of the two gorgeous girls he would accompany to the beach. "It's a shame you decided against going skinny-dipping, Hermione. I noticed quit a few guys down there, who would really enjoy that sight."

"Shut up, Harry. Let's get going. I can't wait to dunk the birthday boy eighteen times," stated Hermione as she put her own sunglasses on.

With a suspicious smile, Harry opened the door to head out. But before he left, he quickly turned around and snapped a strap on each of the girl's swimsuits. He dashed out the door and shouted, "Not, if you can't catch me!"

Ginny turned to her friend as her boyfriend ran down the sand hill. "First one down there gets to dunk him first."

"You're on!" exclaimed Hermione as she hurried past her friend to follow after Harry.

The girls raced after the Boy-Who-Might-Not-Live down to the beach. Harry only stopped once to throw down his towel and step out of his flip-flops, then dashed into the picturesque, blue water. Hermione held the lead 'till about halfway down to the shore. Then a flash of red hair passed her and ran to the pile of Harry's stuff to quickly deposit her glasses, sandals, and towel.

The water reached Harry's waist by the time Ginny got into the warm water and followed shortly by Hermione. His smiled flashed as he dived into the water. _I shouldn't have encouraged him to take swimming lessons when he first moved in._

Ginny finally reached the birthday boy and quickly pushed him under. Then he took her down with him. Hermione laughed as she saw the surprised girl come back up to get air. She felt two hands grab her hips and pulled her down into the water. Luckily, she had enough time to take a deep breath first. Of course, the deep breath did not help as Harry decided it would be fun to tickle her under the water. _Harry is SO going to get it._

With her legs, she kicked hard at him, enabling her to rise to the surface. Harry beat her up for air and already engulfed Ginny in a splash war. Being the friend she was, Hermione helped Ginny along with her efforts.

After an hour of splash-and-dunk-Harry, he called for a timeout to catch his breath. Ginny took it as an opportunity to put her arms around him for a little private cuddle-swim time. Hermione gave the couple a knowing smile and swam out a little to their left to allow enough distance to not be able to overhear anything.

She had forgotten how much she really loved to swim. Swimming alone was one of the things that always relaxed her. For Harry, it was flying in the sky on his broom. But Hermione enjoyed the feel of water surround her. The warm water all over her body, the sun reflecting off the waves, and the slight breeze in the air to cool her face with the smell of the ocean all soothed her soul.

Hermione relaxed her body and floated on her back as she let go of all her troubles. Her thought took over as her body loosened. _I wonder what Draco is doing right now. I wished he'd send some word to me. Harry is probably right; Draco is most likely waiting for me to make the first move. Maybe I should. But I'll wait till tomorrow. Merlin, this is really going to make Harry's birthday by admitting he was right. He said this would benefit me greatly._

She felt even more relaxed by the decision to contact Draco. The feelings of depression from the loss of her friends took a toll on her soul as a heavy feeling weighed her heart down and was the reason she didn't feel like she could enjoy the beach. But they would not have wanted her to feel that way. Ron would've done the same thing Harry did. But he wouldn't have waited a month. He'd done it in the first she week was there. She smiled at the thought of her deceased best friend. She missed him a lot, but she reminded herself to remember him with happy thoughts.

After a while, she felt the need for a nap because the water relaxed her too much. Hermione straightened herself up and turned to locate Harry and Ginny. Of course, she would not look too hard, just incase they were really enjoying their 'alone' time. She decided it was best to head for the shore and to see if their stuff was still there. She saw the couple on the beach and in a conversation with a guy she did not recognize. He stood a little taller than Harry and had a good tan. His hair was dark-brown with a slight curl to it, even though it appeared to be dry. He looked like he met the couple as he walked along the beach. The shirtless stud wore a pair a loose fitting khaki shorts that hung low on his hips and was without a shirt. _He must work out a lot or play some sport. This guy looks absolutely delectable. No, Hermione. You're crazy about Draco. True, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate this guy's hot body._

As soon as her feet were able to touch the sand below her, she made her way up to them. She ran her hands through her wet, flat hair to get out the extra water. As her arms went to her head, the mystery guy turned and noticed her for the first time. He stared as the water drizzled down her back and passed the skimpy bottom of her bikini. She almost thought she saw him lick his lips, but shook her head and figured she must've been mistaken. Before she came within listening distance, he ended the conversation and continued his walk along the beach alone.

Ginny and Harry looked almost dry. _They must've been out of the water for a while._ She mentally noted how Ginny's lips looked a little swollen and redder than normal. Plus, she didn't think Harry could smile any harder. Hermione was glad to see her friends so happy. She retrieved her towel, sandals, and sunglasses from the sun-kissed sand and wrapped the red towel around her waist. She walked up to the couple and saw the mystery guy turn into a yard a few houses down the beach. "So, who was that?"

Harry grabbed Ginny's and his things from the sand. He slipped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "I ran into him after I moved in. He moved in a few weeks earlier than me. He knew it was my birthday today. So, he invited all of us to a party he is having there tonight."

"Well, I had planned of a more private party for you tonight. But it's your birthday, whatever you want to do. I'll just curl up with a good book in my room," said Hermione as she shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the apartment.

Harry and Ginny followed right behind her. He placed his arm around her still damp waist and said, "Come on, Hermione. I think you need a night out. Just a night of no responsibilities, no relationships, and no strings attached. The party has a pirate-beach theme. Tonight, don't be the Hermione Granger we all know and love. Come with us and let your hair down. The party is sure to be a good time with good food, loud music, fast dancing, and a totally relaxed atmosphere. Plus, I think the host has the hots for you. He especially wanted you to come."

They reached the apartment door and he opened the door for the girls in a gentlemanly fashion. Once they were inside, he turned and looked at Hermione. _Damn those puppy dog eyes and that pouting lip._ _I hate it when he does that._ "Ugh. Okay, fine. I'll go. But right now I am in desperate need of a nap. What time do you want to leave for the party?"

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom. Harry turned his head and stated, "Be ready to leave by six. Oh, your clothes are all shrunk and stuffed into your pillowcase. Remember, think pirate. Get some sleep, Hun. We want you to look your best tonight. Ouch Ginny, don't pull my wrist so hard."

She turned the knob of her door and saw Harry's bedroom door shut. "Just make sure to put a silencing spell on the room. Unlike you, I actually want to get some sleep."

Hermione entered her room and pulled the door shut. She dropped the beach stuff from her hands and onto the chair by the door. She raised her arms up and stretched out her body. Her legs ached a little from all the swimming she did that afternoon. She felt too weak to go take a shower first at the moment. She kicked off the sandals on her feet, flopped on the bed, and covered herself with just a light cover-up from the end of her bed. _Just a short nap. Then I'll shower and change for the party. Pirate theme, huh. Maybe Harry is right. Tonight, Hermione Granger needs a night off. Merlin, Harry was right again. I really need some sleep and a good time._

_

* * *

_

"Tonight, Hermione Granger, or also known as Little-Miss-Perfect or Insufferable-Know-It-All, is gone on off the deep end. Watch out you poor, unsuspecting young men. I am ready for a good time and don't mind breaking a few hearts along the way," exclaimed Hermione as she tucked under the ties of a twisted red scarf around her head.

In front of her full-length mirror, she examined the outfit she had finally decided on and was dressed in. Her boots were made out of smooth, black leather and came halfway up her calf. She picked a black skirt from her wardrobe. But she shortened the length, lowered the waist, and made it comfortably snug by adding two-inch slits on either side of her hips. Around her waist, she placed a larger version of the scarf on her head and tied in on her right hip. The shirt she chose was white, lightweight done in a peasant-style that laced together at her bosom to reveal some cleavage. Hermione also decided to do something she had never done before. As Hermione-the pirate, she felt risky and only wore the bottom part of her bikini under her skirt with no top part under her shirt. The last thing to complete her outfit was the silver pendant necklace given to her from her love. She knew Draco would be in her thoughts tonight.

Hermione flicked off the light of her room and shut the door. She made her way to the living room to join her friends. Ginny already took a seat in Harry's lap while they waited for her. To Hermione's satisfaction, she received shocked looks from both of them about her outfit. Their mouths were dropped open and eyes three times wider than normal. The only word was from Harry. " Damn!"

"Always a man of few words, Harry," commented Hermione as she readjusted the scarf around her hips.

Ginny managed to blink a few times as she took in Hermione's outfit. Ginny chose to wear a long peasant dress made of deep purple fabric. An ivory silk cover accented her bosom and her dress pushed up her nice bosom even more. _Harry better not let her out of his reach. Or some pirate might make her a damsel in distress._

Harry dressed the part of pirate to a good extent. His black slacks tucked into a pair of pirate-type boots with a flipped over cuff. His light gray shirt made his soft, black hair and brilliant green eyes jump out. Both sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his shoulders to show off his muscular arms and a hopefully temporary tattoo of a parrot.

Hermione laughed as she spoke, "Nice bird. What no peg leg or eye patch, Harry?"

He swatted at Ginny's arse to signal her to get up from his lap. "Well, the bird was Ginny's idea. It was originally a skull and cross-bones. But she said I didn't 'pull off ' the tough looking pirate-type. Besides, who can dance properly with a pegged leg? And if I had an eye patch on, it would take away the view of my sexy ladies. Shall we go?"

He opened the door and offered them each an arm. Each girl giggled at his flirtatious ways and took his arms. Ginny bent down, slipped off her high-heel shoes, and carried them as they walked through the sand.

The bright sun shined in the powder-blue sky. They still had two hours of sunlight left. The noise from the party could be heard as soon as they hit the beach. The two-story house was painted light blue with white trim; just a few houses away. The beach ran right up to the backyard where a short stone wall divided the two. Strings of lights hung high along the boarder of the yard.

The trio of friends came closer to the party. About a dozen people stood around in separate conversations with different sorts of pirates and damsels outfits. They held plates which where piled with food. The music from inside could be made out; but it was still low enough to be able to carry on a conversation outside in the backyard. A blonde, female pirate manned a huge grill. She was dressed with a black apron around her dark green skirt and a real parrot on her shoulder. The mouth-watering smell from the grill consisted of the hot dogs, chicken, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers.

"Welcome aboard, Maties. Grab a plate and get yourselves some of this good grub. We got enough to feed a whole fleet-full of pirates. Aarr," bellowed the girl from the grill.

With plates loaded, the friends took a seat on the low stone wall to enjoy their meal: juicy burgers, crisp potato chips, and a variety of fresh fruit. The backyard was decked out of pirate theme also. Black fishnets were scattered against the fences with a few fake fish of different varieties caught within them. In the middle of the yard was a small-inflated kiddy pool filled with water and a miniature fleet of pirate ships. A huge wooden treasure chest sat open and filled with a mixture of gold and silver Spanish coins and fake jewelry: golden crowns, many different colored beaded necklaces, clip on earrings, and golden play swords.

After they had their fill of food, they wondered over to the chest. Harry found a small plastic dagger and put it in his boot. Ginny placed a fake silver tiara in her beautiful red hair and clipped some pretend diamond earring on her ears. She tried to convince Harry to wear a gold loop earring, but he refused. Hermione decided on a few plastic emerald rings and some coin bracelets caught her eye.

Harry left the girls alone only for a few moments to find the little pirates room. The girls chatted with a few other girls in the yard as they waited for the birthday boy to return. He showed up a few minutes later flanked by a blonde version of Krum. Actually, he was not as tall as Krum had been but had a nice smile. Harry approached the girls and asked, "Hey, the dancing looks really fun inside. Why don't we have a try? Oh, this is Jared. Jared this is 'my' girlfriend Ginny. The other beauty is Hermione. Come on, Ginny."

"Sure." Ginny walked hand in hand with Harry into the house and left Hermione alone with Jared.

"So, do you want go in and dance?" asked the guy in front of her. He looked a little nervous by the way that he dug his hands into his pockets. _Okay, that earned him a point. But I rather enjoy the type of guy who has self-confidence._ His blonde hair was short and spiky. The guy had nice, strong facial features. His dark-brown pants were too baggy for her taste; but still went with the pirate theme. His black shirt was untucked from his pants. All together, Jared was not bad looking.

Since the hot host had yet to be seen, Hermione answered, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

He smiled at her when she gave her answer. His hand took hers to lead the way into the house. The back door opened into a very large living room. All of the furniture had been cleared, with the exception of a few barstools along the bar that divided the living room from the kitchen. A few more fishing nets decorated the walls and a plastic skeleton lay along the bar. Strings of white lights followed along the room's ceiling. The small amount of lightening gave the dancing atmosphere a good vibe. The music blasted from a speaker in each corner of the room. Around each black speaker box, a stuffed parrot was tied to it with brown cords.

Jared led the way to the opposite side of the room full of partygoers. The fast music set a great pace for the dancers. He reached a good size spot for them and started to dance at once. She moved along with the music as she noted his dance moves left a lot to be desired. Hermione turned around to face away from him; but still appeared to be dancing with the blonde Krum. _I am glad I taught Harry how to dance last spring. At least, I know Ginny is dancing with someone, who took the chance to learn._

Jared never touched her as they danced. She'd see his shoe along side hers occasionally or see his arms reach past hers with whatever dance move he was doing. Hermione took an opportunity to scan the crowd for the good-looking mystery guy, who was supposed to be hosting the party. The appearance of Harry and Ginny came into view to a few couples ahead of her. They moved great together and very hot. _I didn't teach him some of that stuff. You go, Ginny._

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and wished the music wasn't so loud. With the hope she'd understand, she mouthed a question to her friend, "Have you seen the hot guy?"

Hermione hoped she knew which guy she meant. Ginny's smile got even bigger and she nodded in confirmation. With a quick glance to her left and then to her right, she tried to see where he was in the room. When she looked back to ask Ginny where, she had already turned around in Harry's arms and now faced away from her.

A new song started and Hermione recognized it as one of her favorites. She felt her partner's strong hand gripped onto her left hip and pulled her body back against his body. The hand controlled her hip movements to match his with the tempo of the music. At that moment the lyrics started and things started to warm up.

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Hermione closed her eyes to take in the sexy song and the fast, hot dance moves. She decided to pretend it was Draco behind her now, instead of the stranger. Her movements became a little erotic with the idea of her dancing like this with Draco.

_  
  
I dream of fire   
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire _

Heat started to generate from their bodies unlike anything she had ever felt. The guy grabbed for her right hand and turned her body toward him. Then, she was face to face with the guy she asked Ginny about. The host had been her partner that had been in control of the dance, since the beginning of the song. The hot looking host danced very close with her body almost against his.

_  
  
This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this _

Her eyes gave the mystery guy and his outfit the once over. He wore an expensive pair of black pirate boots with silver bucket at his ankles. The black pants he wore fit tightly against his body and caused her to unconsciously lick her upper lip. Through the thin material of his navy shirt, she could make out the well-defined chest. Hermione smirked at the sight of a thin, gold earring in his ear.

_  
  
And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems _

With a firm grip on her right hip, he skillfully dipped her back. The actions caused her to be pressed hard against his hips. The sudden feel of his hips to hers made her gasp with desire. As he brought her back up, he planted her hand on the nape of his neck. She felt him slightly damp with sweat from their hot moves. Hermione placed her other hand there with the other. Both his hands held her hips tightly to keep in complete control of her body. Between the intoxicated scent of his sweat and under the passionate gaze of his eyes, the temperature for Hermione rose another ten degrees.

_  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

She leaned her chest in more to be up against his body more. The feel of him pressed against her breasts with his hot breath on her neck made her lose a little more control of all rational thought. She had to close her eyes to gain control and not ravish him right there on the living room floor. He roughly ran his hands up and down her back and then down to her arse. He kept both hands there and gave a slight squeeze that earned a moan from her. She decided to torment him some. She ran her right leg along the outside of his left leg. He groaned into her ear and caused goose bumps all over her body.

_  
  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes   
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love _

One of his hands left her bottom and buried it into her thick brown locks. Hermione moved her hands from the back of his neck to the back of her head. She untied the scarf and wove the red material through her fingers. She raised the cloth above him and used it to pull his head to hers. She captured his perfect lips in a fiery kiss. He growled in appreciation to her actions. He traced his tongue along her lip in attempt to deepen the kiss. She pulled her lips out of his contact and saw the predatory look in his eyes, which made her knees weak with want. Hermione wrapped her leg around his calf.

_  
  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

He pulled back a little to separate their upper bodies. His hand left her hair and firmly moved down her back, over her arse, and then to the back of her thigh. She felt heat spread wherever he touched her. Her dance partner raised the leg off the ground and positioned it around his thigh. With his strong hand, he held it there and brought her against him more than ever before.

With a very familiar smirk, he leaned forwarded into her chest again and captured her lips with his. The kiss possessed every term of heat, passion, and need known to man. She closed her eyes and took in every taste of him. With what little thought she owned at the moment, a small tinkering of a bell rang in her ears. Despite the wavy brown hair and the milk-chocolate eyes, she was dancing with her love, Draco Malfoy.

_  
  
Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this _

Draco again ran his tongue over her lips. She allowed him full access to her mouth. The truth that Draco was her dance partner and still held her in a very intimate position, especially in a short skirt, made her core burn like an uncontrollable, wild fire. His hand sent waves of heat as he dragged his nails back and forth along the skin on her bare thigh. Hermione's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. Draco tasted just like the small cinnamon candies she loved to nibble on. How fitting that his taste almost burned her like everything else he did.

_  
  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower   
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the love _

They breathlessly moved apart from their steamy kisses and continued their hot dance. Draco lowered her leg down from his thigh. With one hand firmly on her right hip, he brought his other hand from her leg, back over her bottom, up her lower back, and ended at her shoulder.

The song continued but the tempo slowed to a seductive pace. He matched the pace of the music and pulled her shoulder with the rest of her upper body backwards. As her head fell back, he placed a hot kiss on her neck damp with sweat. He continued to lower her back and placed a kiss on the exposed patch of skin under her throat. He lowered his head and placed a quick kiss on the fabric of her shirt in between her breasts. As he raised her upper body back up, he re-kissed each spot again. With the last one, his tongue slightly touched her hot skin. When she was vertical again, she grabbed a handful his hair and attacked his burning lips. She pulled away with a playful bite on his lower lip. Hermione raised one hand into his moist hair and turned his ear to her mouth. With a little lick along the side his ear, she purred, "Take me to your room, now."

Draco pulled away from the sensual actions of her tongue did his ear. With a serious expression, he seemed to search her eyes for some unspoken truth or unasked question. The corners of his lips turned upward to form a sweet smile. Then the smile turned a mischievous smirk as he raised one of her hands to his lips to place a kiss. Her hand felt his hot, wet tongue make a quick appearance. The action almost caused her to fall to her knees on the floor.

With her hand still in his, he ushered the way through the crowd of dancers and through the small kitchen. At the other entrance to the kitchen, a small staircase revealed a way up to the second floor. The couple never lost physical contact with each other as they made their way to their destination. As they reached the top step, Hermione glanced to her right and saw a hallway of about five closed doors.

Her lover did not turn toward the closed rooms. In fact, he held her hand tighter as he walked straight through the gray painted wall at the top of the landing. He disappeared with her in tow. She felt as if she just went through the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Once on the opposite side of the wall, she found herself in what must've been the master suite. Draco released her hand to allow her to take in everything in the room. He walked over to the French doors directly across from her with a breathtaking view of the ocean. The size of the room almost surpassed the size of Hermione's and Harry's room added together. The room was dressed in the hues of gray, silver, and black. The sheer gray curtains on the doors loosened and drew closed.

Hermione walked over to his king size bed, which was to her right. The bed almost spoke the words 'sexy' or 'Malfoy', which both words were interchangeable with the other. The height of the bed came up high to the bottom of her hip. _The height does have some possibilities for later use._ The comforter covering the bed reached down to the tips of her boots. The material was a deep, rich black with about eight pillows of different shapes and sizes at the head of the bed. She ran her finger like a feather over the edge of the bed to feel the fabric. _Of course, silk was there any doubt._ With a sly smile, she stated, "Only the best for a Malfoy."

"Count yourself among the best of the best, Love." Draco walked to the other side of the bed next to the small, glass end table. His eyes never left hers as he passed his long, slender fingers over the three silver candles, which became alive, as he moved above them. He turned his back to the bed as he closed the black, sheer curtains of the bay window.

Hermione continued to smile as she wondered back to the middle of the room. She stepped up to the side of the sunken in hot tube in the front, left-hand corner of the room. She bent down to activate the hot water and the tiny bubbles. Her hand ran along the smooth edge of the black shiny tub with silver knobs and trim. He walked along side of the tub in between the hot tub and the large window. He pulled the last of the full-length sheer, black curtains shut. It covered the window that reached from the top of the room to the gray, plush carpeting.

With a flick of his wand, he lit the fireplace in the opposite corner of the room, near the entrance. She slowly rose back to a standing position. He tossed his wand into a small chair next to the tub. Then his sensual fingers ran though his hair and changed the brown curls back to the bright, silky blonde she much preferred. With a blink of his eyes, he changed the chocolate-brown eyes to the silver pools she fell in love with. He moved to stand in front of the French doors, as he seemed to await her next move.

Hermione walked over to the long, black leather bench in front his luxurious bed. She watched him for a moment and then asked, "So, tell me how Draco Malfoy, the unofficial Prince of Slytherin, ends up living in a beach house that is surrounded by Muggles? And just a few doors away from the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco chuckled. "Let's just say, it was the last time I let my real-estate agent buy without my looking it over first."

She put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Would you like to try the truth?"

He took a step closer to her and asked, "Do I get a treat for answering correctly, Miss Granger?"

"A small reward with every truthful answer. Deal?"

"Deal," he moved over to the chair were his wand was. Draco grabbed the wand and placed it under the chair and took a seat. "So to truthfully answer your question, I discovered the deed to this piece of real-estate, while going through my father's things. I had never been here and it was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. He left a note attached to the deed stating that Muggles were starting to move in around the property. I figured that's the reason he never came back here. Now, the fact it is close to Potter's new place was not something I planned. But I really like the location and the Muggles I can deal with. It is really not worth moving most of my stuff back to the manor just because of him."

Hermione sat on the bench to unlace her boots. Once unlaced, she pulled each one off and flung them behind her on the floor by the bed. "Okay, why throw a party?"

"Harry mentioned to me a few weeks ago how you were not relaxing and enjoying life in an apartment next to the beach. So, I wanted to give a reason for you to have a good time. With the help of Ginny and Harry, I planned this party for you without you knowing."

She removed the large scarf from around her waist and let it drop to the floor. Her fingers lay on to the top of her skirt. "You throw a great party. And what was the reason for the change of your hair and eyes?"

With his eyes pasted on her hands, he replied, "If you liked this party, I give even better private parties for two. The reason for the change in looks… Well, I was not sure how things still sat between you and me. I was not about to let some guy other guy put a hand on you."

Her hands moved up to her ears and tugged off the plastic earrings. She slid off her bracelets and threw the jewelry on the floor with the boots. She took a step toward him. His face looked in a pout for the non-removal of a piece of clothing. Hermione took another step but this time more in the direction of the hot tub. Her hands pulled the shirt out of the tight skirt. With a hand on the zipper located in the back, she asked, "And why is that, Draco?"

He sat up a little straighter in his chair. He looked her directly in her eyes and she saw the passion back in those silver depths. "Because you're mine. And mine, alone."

The zipper moved its way down its track. Once it stopped, she withdrew both hands from behind her and let the skirt fallen down around her ankles. Her white shirt still covered up her bikini bottoms. But he saw much more flesh than before. His fists clenched to the arms of the chair till his knuckles were almost white. Hermione took three steps into the hot water till the water was at her waist. Her black bikini showed under the wet shirt.

Draco got to his feet and raised his shirt over his head. The breath caught in Hermione's chest as he took in the sight of Draco's sexy chest. He tossed the shirt to the side without any care of where it landed. He untied the string that kept his pants on him and let them drop to his feet. He never took his sizzling eyes off her in the water. The want built to new heights inside her chest. Draco stood there in his own black, short swimming trunks, which seemed to barely hold his straining manhood.

She took two more steps and ended up on the bottom of the tub. The bubbles of hot water came up right below her bosom. She decided to raise the stakes again. With a slight bend of the back, she lowered her head and chest back to into the water to get very wet. She brought herself back up and heard a splash of water next to her. She saw him under the water and felt him move his hands from her ankles up to her waist. He rose out of the water. _Nothing is hotter than a wet, horny Draco Malfoy._

With an arm around her waist, he pulled her soft body against his hard body. Her wet white shirt left nothing left for the imagination. She gave her lover a passionate look and asked one final question. "And what makes you think that I am yours, Mr. Malfoy?"

He took her chin in his hand and raised it so she looked directly into his eyes, the doorway to his soul. "Because I love you, Miss Granger. Little over a year ago, everything in my life changed and became upside down from the life I had known. Against all the reasons, I fell in love with you. You gave me a chance to be your friend with no reason at all. After spending a year befriending me, you showed me there could be enough love for another chance. I finally found a reason to change from who I used to be and that reason is you."

He leaned forward to capture her lips with his. He showed her how much she meant to him. She never again doubted his feeling for her. They were always there in his kisses. He proved her worth in that kiss in the hot tub, in the night full of love making till the sun rose, and the marriage proposal a week later.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviews. I am hoping to write some more stories before school starts back up, but they will 'most-likely' be from another ship. But I hope you will take a look at them when they are done.

Special thanks to:

Tom Feltons Chica - Thanks and I intend to keep writing. Its in my blood now!

Krisitna - I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I also hated Bellatrix since she killed Sirius. So, I thought this is my way of getting her back. ;) Yes, I am sad that Ron did not make it through the final battle. But I felt I had to do it. Yes, I could not let Hermione lose both of her best friends. But I thought I could but Harry into the hospital ward though. Thanks for your encouraging words.

. Aya Yuy P.SII Thanks for the review and for poiting out the computer error. But I got it fixed and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as mush as you enjoued the first.


End file.
